KH IV: Salvation of Light
by The Nobody 0
Summary: Occurs 16 years after the Keyblade War in KH3. Its time to end Xehanort once and for all. We wont kill him we will erase him from existence! Sequel to OC Organization XIII: The Keybladers need some OC dark keybladers. Anyone wanna join?
1. Beginning

Me: Welcome Back!

Sky: hey! *waves*

David: what are we doing here?

Me: you are now a part of the the main cast.

Diasuke: *groans*

Me: shut up.

Blaze: let's just get to the story!

Me: Fine! I own only the plot and Sky.

Me: and this is one year after the original story.

X.X

X.x Brendan and Alesi x.X

"Yes!" Brendan says.

"What?" Alesi asks.

"My dad stopped having headaches. They were getting extremely bad. Almost fatal. But now they just disappeared!"

"Well that's good." Alesi says.

"And also Sora is having a reunion ball. We get see everyone from the Organization." Brendan says.

"Yea!" Alesi says hugging Brendan.

"Would you like to go to the ball with me?" Brendan asks.

"Of course. Who else would I go with?" Alesi says then kisses Brendan.

"So let's go get a tux and a gown." Brendan says summoning a corridor of light (its basically looks like a Corridor of Darkness, except its color is Gold and White instead of Black and Purple).

"Ok." Alesi says.

They walk though the corridor.

X.x Nero and Sam x.X

"Come on Nero! You can do it! I did this when I was younger than you!"

Nero summons Void Gear.

"This is the times I wish I still had Wayward Wind instead of Ven getting it back." Nero sighs.

He jumps off the cliff and into a den of 1,000 heartless.

He starts slashing at the creatures. He sent Triple Dark Firaga. Then did Last Word. Then did Dark bomb. Then he even starts teleporting and fighting. And only 300 are killed.

"Man, Master Riku is either trying to get me a lot stronger or still torturing me for dating his daughter." Nero sighs.

He blast about 50 of them.

"Well I might as well try that new move." Nero says.

He throws his keyblade 100 yards in front of him seeing a line of Heartless (about 300) form and try to get his keyblade. It hits the cliff and he resummons it.

Then he holds out his keyblade looking like he is going to shoot something.

"Black light!" Nero yells.

Then a black ball of light appeared appeared at the tip of Nero's keyblade.

He then shot a devastating Black Light beam the destroyed all the Heartless on contact.

Then Sam dove and summons Road to Redemption.

It is very similar to Way to the Dawn but instead of the dark blue it is gold and instead of the red it is white and the guard is two angel wings.

She put her back against Nero's.

"You seemed to need a little help." Sam says fight alongside him

"Eh" Nero say slash in one trying to attack Sam's side.

"So my dad says Sora is throwing a reunion ball for the ex-organization." Sam says slicing one and kicking another.

"You wanna go to together?" Nero asks Sam.

"Sure." Sam says putting a dome around them.

They kiss for about 5 seconds then the dome dissipates.

"I need to make that dome last longer. Sorry for my Dad trying to kill you." Sam says kill 20 heartless with a slash.

"It ok really. After the year of training I have gotten a lot stronger. Now let's flood 'em." Nero says.

Then hundreds of gallons of water floated above them.

"Drop … Now!" Then Nero shielded them in a dome of black light.

"I have noticed your darkness is now black light." Sam says smiling.

"I know." Nero says giving Sam one last kiss then removing the dome.

"Well let's go get ready." Sam says open a corridor of light.

Nero waves at Riku before walking through.

X.x Elicion and Maaya x.X

Elicion and Maaya continue to spar. Ferlin cheering on Elicion.

"Stop!" Ven's voice says.

They stop.

"I have some news for you three. Sora is having a reunion ball or whatever. Anyways he wants to bring the Ex-Organization and the one who stopped them followed by the masters." Ven says.

"You may continue." Ven says.

Ven and Wing leave.

Elicion walks over to Ferlin.

"Would you like to go to the ball with me?" Elicion asks.

Ferlin jumps and hugs Elicion and kisses him then says, "Yes!"

Maaya makes a fake gagging sound.

"I have been dealing with you two lovebirds for a year now." Maaya says.

All three of them laugh.

"So you wanna come too?" Elicion asks.

"Sure!" Maaya says.

Maaya summoned a Corridor of Light.

They walked through the Corridor.

X.x Leo and Mia x.X

"Man. Now this is what you call effort." Leo says attacking 500 Heartless.

"I heard Nero has to take 1000 Heartless." Mia says smiling.

Mia runs over to Leo and summons One Winged Angel.

Leo summons True Light's Flight.

They start slicing through all the Heartless.

Leo passes out after 200. Mia chuckles a little and heals him.

"So guess what I heard." Mia says.

"What? You might actually pass your Mark of Mastery?" Leo says laughing.

"Thundaga!" Mia yells.

Leo gets shocked.

"Ow! That hurt!" Leo yells.

"Here, you want me to kiss it better?" Mia says.

"Yes." Leo says.

"Where is it?" Mia asks.

"On my lips." Leo says then kisses her.

After the kiss, Mia says, "so Master Lea told me that King Sora and Queen Kairi are having a reunion ball. And invited all the Masters, Ex-Organization, and The people who stopped us."

"Ok. Cool." Leo says hitting a practice dummy.

"Aren't you gonna ask me something?" Mia asks.

"No." Leo says then kiss her passionately.

"Why should I ask when you know you are the only one I want to take." Leo says staring into her eyes.

Mia goes in for another kiss.

Leo summons a COL.

They walk through, kissing.

X.x Jake and Pricelia x.X

"Thank you! Thank you, Master Kairi!" Pricelia says.

She immediately runs behind Jake.

She covers his eyes. "Guess who?"

"Um … is it Master Kairi?" Jake says smiling.

"Yes. and I want you to take Pricelia to the ball that Sora and I are making." Pricelia says trying her best to sound like Kairi.

"Ok Pricelia!" Jake says picking her up then kissing her.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" Jake asks.

"Hmm I don't know," Pricelia says and Jake is smirking, "fine."

"So you wanna train?" Jake asks.

"Are you kidding me? Master gave us the day off. We just need to get a tux and a gown then go to the party. Everything else is what we want!" Pricelia says.

The two go through a Corridor of Light.

X.x Zack and Akira x.X

"Hey Akira." Zack says sitting next to her.

"Hey Zack." Akira says staring at the moon.

"Akira. There's this ball going on and we invited so I was -" he got cut off by Akira's lips.

"Yes. I will go with you." Akira says.

Zack is in a daze.

"What's wrong?" Akira asked.

"After a year of being together, I am still not use to you being such an amazing kisser." Zack says.

Akira smiles and kisses him again.

Zack is back in the daze.

Akira giggles.

"So um... the ball thing is in a few hours. So you wanna pick up a dress and a tux?" Zack asks still in a daze.

She laughs, "Sure."

They summon a COL.

They walk through the Corridor.

X.x Sky and Airie x.X

X.x Sky's p.o.v. x.X

I am staring at Airie. I am sitting on a roof staring.

I just still can't believe how far she has come. How much she's changed.

I mean the first month she was so slow, I was about to explode. She then started to pick up the pace. And in years of training I have done she did it in or under a year.

But that's not all. Her in general has changed too. The bang that covered her left eye is gone so I can see both of her beautiful eyes that changed from a golden yellow to a beautiful dark blue.

Her hair is a little shorter. Instead of it being at her shoulders they are just above it. Like her mother's when she was younger. And instead of it being a dark brown it is a reddish brown. Like both of her parents hair color mixed.

Her clothes. Instead of the Organization cloak. She wears a white tank top beneath a short sleeved black jacket, and blue capris. She has white sandals that she wears. She was graceful in every way but defiant and strong too.

And instead of her shy self. She can be random at times. She's calm and level headed, doesn't get angry very easily. She can be over confident at times, and at other times she can suffer from low confidence. She can be a little prideful at times an doesn't let people get away with things. She can be vengeful. Other than that, though, she's very nice and sweet, but still is naive. And no one should ever let her cook, because she has no idea how to do it and it always turns out terrible. She doesn't like being teased about things, but people seem to do it anyway. But most important she hates to be ignored.

"Can't believe its a year." A voice says beside me.

I jump and hear a laugh.

I turn to see the one one I was thinking of. The beautiful angel, Airie.

"Yeah." I say.

"Don't yeah me." She giggles. "I saw you staring at me."

She pushes me a little.

"Heh yeah. Sorry, but I was also lost in thought." I say.

"What were you thinking about?" Airie asks me.

"You. How beautiful you are, how far you come, how much you different you are from Xeiria." I say with a smirk at that last part.

She gasps with a smile.

"You should talk! You hair color eye color. Everything. Changed." Airie says.

"Not everything. I still love you now don't I?" I say.

"Yeah. But at least I don't blow my top like you do." Airie says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You know. Your evil side. The one that only has one intention in mind. Vengeance. You don't have an Anti Form. You have Demon Form." Airie says.

"Well it gets me out of a sitch. Its gotten stronger as well. And at least I have a form for it. When your out for vengeance no one can calm you by kissing you. You don't run out of steam. I have tried both." I say.

"Whatever." She says smiling.

I wave my hand and the wind sends me a rose.

"Well let me make up for that statement. This pales in comparison to your beauty." I say giving her a rose.

She kisses me.

"Well let's go get ready for the ball." I say making us float to the tux and gown store.

X.x Alesi and Brendan x.X

X.x Alesi p.o.v. x.X

I run over to Gowns.

I look through the gowns and I see a few white ones.

I try one on.

Its too tight.

I try another one its too puffy.

I try on a third.

Its too … revealing.

I try on the last one.

It seems alright. It perfect.

"I will go ask Drexy about the dress." I say.

"He will love it." My Nobody says.

"Thanks Alexis." Alesi says.

Alesi goes and walks to the guys section.

X.x Brendan p.o.v. x.X

I look into the mirror to see me in a chocolate brown tux white shirt and brown tie brown pants and a pair of black dress shoes.

I put my "gift" for Alesi in my pocket.

I looks at my hair. Like normal. Flat but spiked in the front. My eyes a brown color. I wonder how they got that? Both of my parents have blue. I look so much like my father.

"Well, Well, my Somebody does have good choice in clothes." My Nobody says in the mirror.

"Thanks Drex." I say.

"Well I say not bad, handsome." I hear a voice say.

I turn to see Alesi. In the most amazing white dress ever! It goes down to above her knees. It sways as she walks. Its straps go above her shoulder like a normal dress. She is so beautiful.

"I must say you are beautiful. Can you twirl?" I say.

She twirls and it levitates so gracefully.

"You are the most beautiful thing on this planet." I say kissing her.

"Let's go to the party." She says with a smirk and summons a corridor of light.

We walk through.

X.x Nero and Sam x.X

X.x Sam's p.o.v. x.X

"Dress. Dress. Dress. Oh there they are!" I say running to dresses.

I get a blue dress that goes down mid-thigh. And it had a ribbon strap that goes over my shoulder.

I look at myself in the mirror.

"Hmm is this good?" Sam asks.

"Who cares?" Xasm says.

"Nero." Sam says.

"And when has he said your not beautiful?" Xasm says.

"I see your point." Sam says and walks over to Nero.

X.x Nero p.o.v. x.X

"Why are we doing this again?" Nexro asks.

"To look good for Sam." I say fixing the tuxedo.

It was a classic tux except the tie was white.

"You know you hate this tux. You hate balls too." Nexro says.

"I hate you chiming in, more." I say.

"But I am you so you're saying you hate yourself." Nexro says.

"I care?" I says.

"True." Nexro says.

"Well, someone's handsome." A voice says.

"Hey Sam," he turns around to see Sam, "woah! Sam you are so … so beautiful!"

"Oh really? Thank you Nero." Sam says hugging him then gives him a peck on the lips.

"Scratch that. I love the ball! I love this tux! Xasm looks good in the dress!" Nexro screams in Nero head.

I smile.

"So shall we?" I bow and open a COL(Corridor Of Light).

We walk through.

X.x Elicion Ferlin and Maaya x.X

X.x Maaya p.o.v. x.X

Ferlin and I run to dresses.

I grab a yellow dress.

I put it on.

I was a shiny yellow. The dress went over one shoulder. A part on one side was that seemed sliced that started from the beginning of her thigh to end of the dress that goes to her feet.

Ferlin was wearing an identical one except it was red.

"Let's go see Elicion." Maaya says.

X.x Elicion p.o.v. x.X

I am wearing a regular tux.

"Hey handsome." Ferlin says.

I kiss her.

"Lets go." I say.

Maaya summons a COL.

We walk through.

X.x Mia and Leo x.X

X.x Mia p.o.v. x.X

I walk over to Dress section. I am looking for a whit dress. And there was one.

I try it on. It was perfect it went down to my feet. It wasn't poofy. It makes me feel happy. So I ran to Leo to see if it he liked it.

"Let's see Xeol! I wanna know what he thinks!" Axim says.

X.x Leo x.X

"I don't look bad."

Leo was wearing a classic tux.

"Dude, we look good!" Xeol says.

Leo turns and sees Mia.

"Axim looks better!" Xeol says.

"Her name is Mia!" Leo replies.

"You see Mia, I see her Nobody, Axim." Xeol says.

"Mia, you look so beautiful. Are you sure your not a princess?" Leo says.

Mia laughs.

Leo summons a COL.

"Let's go." Mia says.

They walk through the Corridor.

X.x Pricelia and Jake x.X

X.x Pricelia x.X

She speeds to dress section and get a white dress. It was normal ball gown.

"I hope Jake likes it." Pricelia says.

"Of course he will. He likes you." Xilprecia says.

"Ok I will go over to him." Pricelia says.

Pricelia skips over to Jake.

X.x Jake x.X

He looks in the mirror to see me in a red unbutton tux. A black shirt and a black tie. With black shoes, and black/red shades.

"My, my, someone looks like the Devil." Pricelia says.

I turn to see her in a white dress, "And your the devil's angel."

He pulls her in and kisses her.

He drops munny on the ground. (They all did/do that).

She summons a COL. They walk through it still kissing.

X.x Zack and Akira x.X

X.x Akira x.X

Akira goes and finds a dress that was purple and it almost touch the floor. It had one strap over the shoulder. It seemed shiny. I loved it.

"Woah! How are we going to run in this?" Karixa yells.

"We are not we are going to dance with Zack." Akira says.

"Well let's go see if Zack likes it." Karixa says.

"Hold on one more thing." Akira put a purple flower in her hair.

"Ok now we can go." Akira says walking towards Zack.

X.x Zack x.X

"Man not bad. Not bad at all." Zack says.

He was wearing a white tux with the inside black. A white button up shirt and a black bow tie. He also had a pair of white pants and white shoes.

"Nope not bad at all. Good taste me friend." Kazcx says.

"I know. I know." Zack says.

"Well someone loves the color white." Akira says.

Zack turns to see Akira right in front of him. He leans in and says, "Well white is the color of light." Before he closes the space between their lips.

Zack. opens a COL when they break apart.

They walk through it.

X.x Sky and Airie x.X

X.x Sky x.X

"That one!" Xinek says.

Sky grabs green tux and puts it on.

"How do I look?" Sky asks.

"Not that bad." Xinek says.

X.x Airie x.X

"Is this too short?" Airie says motioning to bottom of dress in the mirror.

It was a green dress. It came down to her feet. It was kinda poofy. It had two straps over the shoulders.

"I dunno, ask Sky." Xeiria says.

"Okay." Airie says.

Sky walks over to Airie and his jaw drops.

"You look amazing." Sky says.

Xinek uses one of Sky's hands to put his jaw back up.

"You might catch flys." Xinek says.

"Thank you." Airie says smiling.

"I am serious you are the most beautiful thing I ever saw." Sky says still staring.

"Aw, thank you." Airie says.

Sky kisses Airie.

"Let's go." Sky says summoning a COL.

They walk through.

X.x At the Ball x.X

X.x No p.o.v. x.X

Everyone is at the ball.

"Hey Everyone. I want to thank everyone here. This party was for the Ex-Organization. The ones who stopped them. We have seen how far they've come. And the Master that train them. Now a few a words from my friend. Master Riku." King Sora says.

"Hey. So I would like to say I have trained one wielder very hard and he took down 1000 Heartless today. He is my apprentice. Nero! Come up here." Riku says.

Nero walks up on stage.

"Um thanks Master. I got the strength from Master making me get stronger. Without his hard training. I would have gotten as nearly as strong." Nero says.

Sora come back to the microphone.

"Now let's get this party started!" Sora yelled.

Sky was dancing with Airie.

David who was wearing a classic tux and seemed he was forced to wear the tux, was sitting next to Aura who was wearing a blue gown.

Aura was trying to talk to her Nobody, Raxua, who was wearing a mix of black and green dress, who seemed to just be ignoring Aura.

Then out of nowhere!

"Agh!" Two voices say.

Then there's a

"Terra!" One voice says.

"Riku!" Another says.

Everybody looks over and sees Riku and Terra on the ground.

Terra's hair is flickering from Silver to Brown. His eyes from Blue to Gold.

Riku seems to be flickering to his Ansem Form.

"He wants out!" They both yell!

Then a crash comes through. They see a man with silver hair and gold eyes. He seem about as old as Terra.

"I am back!" The man yells.

"Who are you! What are you doing to them?" Nero yells.

"Fool! I am Xehanort. I have defeated my older version. I have many wielders now to begin the Keyblade War! And I no longer want the X-blade. I want darkness to shroud every world. Every person. Every heart. Now all I need is Ansem and Xemnas." YX (Young Xehanort) says.

"NO!" Riku and Terra yell.

They summon their keyblades and shoot beams of light at YX.

YX disappears.

"Everyone come here!" Sora yells.

"Xehanort is back. Will you all help us stop him?" Sora asks.

The Heroes look at the Masters and nod as well as the Ex-Organization.

"Good. Now we need to find them." Sora says.

"Um Dad. Don't you think we need to get in our regular clothes?" Airie asks.

"Uh yeah your right. Everyone report back her in an hour." Sora says.

X.X

Me: starts crappy I know but hey it will get better.

Sky: you know, you mad me look real lame.

Me: I am not suppose to lie so ...

Sky: -_-

Nero: if you 2 are done can we close this so I can leave.

Me: -_- fine.

Sky: Review!


	2. The New Master

Me: hey everyone! Welcome back to my story!

Sky: I am awesome.

David: No your not!

Sky: -_-

Aura: *laughs*

Nero: so when are we and the Masters heading out.

?: Master. You are all pawns.

Everyone: *summons keyblades.*

?: *walks into the light*

Me: welcome John. Everyone this is my new OC John, A Keyblade Master.

John: gotcha.

Diasuke: so what are we going to do with this guy.

Leo: he will be the Master that takes us. Duh.

Me: Leo, that was actually correct. Are you okay?

Leo: I am smart like that.

Mia: Xeol told him. Axim heard it.

Airie: so he isn't smart. *laughs*

Everyone: *laughs*

Me: anyways onward towards the story.

Alesi: The Nobody 0 only owns the plot, Sky, and John. The other OCs belongs to other authors.

Brendan: now on to the chapter.

X.X

X.x Sky's p.o.v. x.X

I was walking with David Aura Raxua and Airie.

"So wait! That's what happen? Now that is what I call an adventure worth telling." I said.

"Well we have to be heading towards our houses." David says.

David Aura and Raxua left.

So it was just me and Airie walking home. And man was I nervous. I know I have been dating her for a year but she is so pretty and I just lose it. I can't even think straight.

Airie looks at me and gives me a small smile. I return with a goofy grin. She starts to giggle.

I put my arm around her and she leans her head on my shoulder. She looks ups at me. I give her a quick kiss and we arrive at the house.

I unlock the door. I sit on the couch and flick on the t.v.

"What are you doing?" Airie asks.

"We have 45 minutes. It takes 15 minutes to walk. I say we have 30 minutes." I say.

"Well don't you think we need to change." Airie asks walking into her room.

"I guess." I walk down the hall and go to the room across from hers.

I quickly change and then hear a "tap tap tap" I look at a window and see a person. I open to the window and let the person in.

The person was a man a little older than me. He had a chiseled features. He had a build. He had dirty blond hair that was flipped to the side with crystal blue eyes. He was about 5'11. He had on a black t-shirt. He a pair of tattered blue jeans that seemed a little too worn. He had a pair of southern boots with a cowboy straw hat. He had a wheat grain(what Sora had in his moth on the Title Screen on KH1) in his mouth. He summoned his keyblade. Its name is Twilight Blaze.

"John! Long time no see. What you doing here?" I said.

"I am going to be the Master that escorts you and your friends." John said.

"Cool. Well we are gonna meet up at the Castle. Care to join?" I asked.

"Sure. Let's go." John said.

We walk out my room.

"Hey John. Ready to go?" Airie asks.

"Yeah." Sky says.

X.x at the Castle, no p.o.v. x.X

Everyone but Sora was here.

Sora arrives.

"I am sorry but the Masters cannot come with you. That includes me. But I have one more Master. He can join you all. Master John will escort you all." Sora says.

John appears.

Raxua looks at him wearily.

John looks at her and bows.

"I have never seen such beauty." John says kissing her hand.

John claps his hands.

"Well let's go take down YX. I suggest Traverse Town." John says.

X.x Traverse Town x.X

… When they arrive …

"Ok so we-" John starts.

Then John drops to the ground holding his head. His eyes flickering from blue to gold.

"Agh!" John yells.

Then Sky's eyes change gold.

"Oh no!" Sky crys.

His hair goes black and demonic wings sprout.

Then Elicion screams like bloody murder. His eyes going to an emerald gold.

Then Zack drops. His eyes going gold.

The 4 stand up and talk simultaneously in a monotone.

"Light bearers. Turn back now. You shall not live if you continue."

"Let's kill them!" Nero says.

"No Nero! They are our friends YX just manipulated them!" Sam yells.

Elicion breaks his eyes going back to original form.

"Agh! He was inside my head! He didn't even have a strong grasp!" Elicion said and started to cry.

"Boy. You will not escape me. I am forever a part of you!" The three says.

Then Zack runs.

He stops and looks at the two.

"You will not control because of my father! I am nothing like him!" Zack yells.

Then Sky slowly starts to change back to normal.

"I … I want my Angel Form back! You … You cursed me with … with this Demon!" Sky stutters.

"Fool. That form is intertwined with your body and soul. There is no escape!" John says.

Then John's eyes transform into his blue orbs and he blacks out.

X.x John's p.o.v. x.X

I wake up groggily.

YX. Again.

I rub the sleep out of my eyes to see my team.

"Hey guys. What up?" I ask.

"You passed out. We were talking. And we want to know why you were possessed." Sky says.

I look past Sky. Like I could see through him.

"I don't wanna talk about." I said getting up.

"Come on. We were possessed too." Sky says.

"What?" John says.

"Me, Zack and Elicion were possessed." Sky repeats.

"H-How?" John asks.

"Xemnas put a part of himself in me." Elicion says.

"M-my d-d-dad is V-Vanitas." Zack says.

"YX took my Angel Form. He turned it into a Demon Form that I can't control. I am a Demon." Sky says.

"He said he wouldn't touch my friends." I whisper to myself.

I walk off into another room.

I was followed by 3 people. Sky. Of course. Aura. And Raxua.

"What are you three doing here?" I ask.

"We want to know." Sky says.

Aura looks at me and makes puppy eyes. "Could you pwease tell us? Pweety Pwease?" Raxua facepalms.

I sigh. "Well while Sky was a Nobody. … I revived YX."

Raxua blinks then asks with a stern look, "How?"

John: I opened a door a locked up universe. I had no choice!

Aura looks at me. "Please, we just want to know why."

Raxua crosses her arms. "We're waiting to hear."

Tears started forming in my eyes as i looked at the horrid memory.

"He was inside my head. He told me free him or everything close to me would be destroyed. He put visions in my head of destroying my friends. He-he said if I didn't break them out he would get out anyway and take over my body. He would kill them and make feel see hear everything. when he set me free. He took over my body when I got him out before he could do anything but I can still hear his voice and his evil laugh. And its all my fault.

Aura walks over to me and hugs me. "Hey...it's gonna be ok now..."

Raxua looks away as she looks at her hand before her own arms and then looks at him "...I am sorry to hear that."

I start shaking from the voice. "I hear him now. He is torturing me inside. He tells me I will be alone. I will never have anyone. My destiny is to only be his pawn.

Aura frowns and shakes him. "YX GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S GONNA BE ALONE IN HELL YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WILL BE FOREVER ALONE NO ONE CAN SEE THE FUTURE NOT EVEN YOU WITH YOUR TIME TRAVELING STUFF SO JUST BUZZ OFF OR I WILL MAKE YOU BUZZ OFF! I have powers and I am not afraid to use them!"

Raxua says, "AURA!" Aura says, "What? It's the truth! I am saying that to YX, who's a wannabe Terranort, who will never be as powerful as his older version, who is a psychomaniac, who is-"

I feel like I am getting pushed to the back of my head. My eyes flickering to gold. I speak in YX voice, "I will not be alone. He will come with me. He has no one for him. You all don't even trust him because for all you know he could have lied to you. And you dear Aura. I will let David see feel and hear himself slowly kill you. And you Sky your Demon Form is still there and that form is whats going to kill Airie. And you Raxua you are just a Nobody. You are not even meant to be here."

I am not going to let him torture my friends. I yell in my voice while grabbing my head, "GET OUT! YOU LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" My eyes change back to blue and I cry, "I am sorry."

Aura looks at me. "It's ok Johnny."

Raxua looks at me as well. "It is alright John."

"Yeah! So no need to fear; we got your back!" Aura grins. Raxua says, "We will be by your side no matter what happens. I have no doubt it will be very hard...but we cannot give up."

I whisper a ''thank you"

Aura smiles, "No problem. You're a friend; and I always help my friends!"

Raxua "you could say I inherited it from her."

I looks at Raxua, "so wait Raxua are you really a nobody?" Sky sits in a seat silently terrified. Aura pokes Sky in hopes of helping him move again

"...yes." Raxua says looking at him calmly*

John says. "who's your Somebody?"

Aura tilts her head before slapping Sky.

Raxua looks at Aura, "Aura is." She looks back at me.

John says, "I am sorry for what YX said about you. To me you seem whole and I believe you have a purpose."

Sky falls over with the terrified look still on his face.

Raxua makes a sad smile, "Thank you." Aura pokes Sky, "Sky?...Sky?...should I call the funeral home?"

I see her sad and decide to say nothing. Then look at Sky. "He's ok."

Sky unfreezes "I am ok."

Aura tilts head "Ya sure?" Sky puts a smile on, "yeah."

I lean on a wall and tilt my hat down.

Aura asys "Well...ok!" jumping up and down, "Come on, I wanna pull a prank on someone!" She grins a Cheshire grin. Sky says, "I WILL HELP!"

Raxua asks, "Are you alright?"

I don't even move, "nothing."

Raxua, "I didn't ask if anything was wrong. I asked if you were alright." She stands by me, "What are you thinking?"

I glance at her then back and notice she moved. "Its nothing. I am okay."

Raxua chuckles dryly. "That's my excuse. Something is bothering you … are you sure you do not wish to tell?"

I sighs, "YX used my body to say harsh things. You all trust me. You all gave me friendship. Why? I mean I just YX pawn. He is now forever a part of me. Why do you all trust me?"

Raxua says "...because everyone deserves a chance. Not just any chance, but...a chance to prove themselves."

I make a small smile.

"Well I say let's head out. YX is probably gone by now." I say.

We walk out the room to see Airie kissing Sky and David kissing Aura.

When they finished they both said, "to calm him/her down."

I picked up Sky and shook him he woke up in a bit of a daze.

Raxua woke up Aura.

"Well team I say let's go." I say.

"What about you being possessed." The jack boy said or was it Jake?

"He … um was possessed as a host when YX broke free." Sky lied.

"No. I broke YX out." I explained what happen, again.

Then everyone, even the guys, hugged me.

"Um ok team I think we should-" then the Big Daddy of Darkside Heartless appeared. I mean he was twenty times the size of a Darkside Heartless.

I summoned my keyblade along with the others. We all ran up and started slicing slashing piercing shooting and stabbing.

Then at the end David and Sky slash the head while Leo and Mia slice the left arm. Sam and Nero got the feet. Brendan and Elicion sliced of the right arm. I ran sliced through the chest.

After that we were all covered in Heartless goop.

"Um let's take a shower and go to the shops before we head off." I say.

They left for a huge house (kinda like a Mansion) that Mia and Leo owned.

X.X

Me: ok everybody look up a story called Stopping Xion its a friend of mine's story.

Sky: you're doing endorsement?

Me: no it called doing something for a friend.

Sky: I was awesome.

Everyone else: No you weren't

Sky: *pouts*

Me: hey at least you got to kiss Airie.

Sky: oh yeah that reminds me. *runs over to Airie and and dips her then kisses her* that's what I should've done at the ball.

Airie: *dazed*

Elicion: so what happens to us?

Me: you will find out. Oh and David you and Sky will have another battle in the near future.

Brendan: review.

Alesi: 15 and The Nobody will start a new chapter.


	3. Rockin the stage! and marrige! ? !

Me: hey people we gotta treat. Its alot of action, music and a bit of romance.

John: so where are we going to be?

Me: you all finished taking showers.

Sky: ok.

X.X

… After everyone takes a shower …

"Where is Mia?" John says.

"She is in me and her room changing." Leo says.

Everyone stares at him.

"What?" Then it hits him, he turn tomato red, "H-hey! Not like that! She had her own room then she had a dream about Xehanort and all that and well she wanted to sleep with me because she was scared and well ever since then we slept in the same room."

Everyone stops looking at him like that.

"Hey everybody! We ready to go?" Mia asks in a chirpy tone.

"So where are we going John?" Zack asks.

"I think we need to clear the Heartless. Then I think we need to go to the Keyblade Graveyard." John says.

"That place is sealed off from gliders. But there is another way. Disney Castle but we need a pass to get there." Sky says.

Then a flyer flys in his face. It said Talent Show! Disney Town Passes! Come all!

"Well this is convenient." Sky says showing everyone.

"So what are we going to do? Who is going to do it?" Nero asks.

"I guess we will do a band, they seem to win the most." Brendan says.

"Raise your hand if you can play or sing." John asks.

Sky, Zack, Elicion, Jake, and John raise their hands.

"Great the only one who can do it are the most unstable." Nero says.

"Ok so what can each of you play?" David asks.

Sky summons Oathkeeper.

"No Sky keyblade is not an instrument." David says.

Sky then holds it with the other hand on its teeth.

It turns into an electric guitar.

David looks at the guitar in surprise.

"Yeah. Don't question me." Sky says. (Bet you forgot his keyblade could be a guitar, good cause I did too.)

"Well I can play piano." Elicion says.

"I can play drums." Zack says.

"I can sing," John says.

"Me too." Jake says.

"What song?" Sky asks.

"I know Can't Hold Us." John says.

They all say they know it.

"Raxua can sing back up!" Aura says.

"No! I hate stages. I am not even good at singing." Raxua says.

"Come on. Everyone deserves a chance. Not any chance, but a chance to prove themselves." John says with a smirk.

"Fine." Raxua says staring daggers at John.

"Ok then I guess we head off." John says.

They walk to the middle of a courtyard.

They walk up and sign up.

"Well let's go to sleep and meet up back here." John says.

"Let's just go to sleep at the Mansion" Leo suggests.

"Ok?" John says.

X.x 10 hours later x.X

"And the last act of the night. Keyblade wielders!" A man says.

They walk up onto stage.

They get their stuff.

Sky starts strumming along with Zack's beat followed in by Elicion's bass.

[John:]

Ay, ay, ay

Good to see you, come on in, let's go

Yeah, let's go

Alright, alright

OK, uh, alright, OK

Alright, OK

[John]:

Return of the Mack, get up!

What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't.

Looking for a better way to get up out of bed

Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit me

Get up!

Thrift shop, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious

Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby.

Sweater gang, nope, nope y'all can't copy Yup.

Bad, moon walking, this here, is our party, my posse's been on Broadway,

And we did it, our way.

Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it

And yet I'm on.

Let that stage light go and shine on down, got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style.

Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds, But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town

Trust me.

On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T crap hustler,

Chasing dreams since I was 14 with the four track bussing halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crushing

Labels out here, Now they can't tell me nothing

We give that to the people,

Spread it across the country

Labels out here,

Now they can't tell me nothing

We give it to the people,

Spread it across the country

[Jake]:

Here we go back, this is the moment

Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over

So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us

Like the ceiling can't hold us

Here we go back, this is the moment

Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over

So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us

Like the ceiling can't hold us

[John]:

Now, can I kick it?

Thank you. Yeah I'm so dang grateful.

I grew up, really wanted gold fronts

But that's what you get when Wu Tang raised you

Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat

And I'm eating at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week Raw.

Tell me go up.

Gone! Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome,

Caesar make you a believer. Now I never ever did it for a throne.

That validation comes from giving it back to the people. Now sing this song and it goes like

Raise those hands, this is our party

We came here to live life like nobody was watching

I got my city right behind me

If I fall, they got me.

Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves

[Jake]:

Here we go back, this is the moment

Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over

So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us

Like the ceiling can't hold us

Here, we go back, this is the moment

Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over

So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us

Like the ceiling can't hold us

[Raxua]:

And so we put our hands up

And so we put our hands up

[John]:

Let's go!

[Zack, Sky and Elicion]:

Na na na na na na na na (John: aha) Hey

And all my people say

Na na na na na na na na (John: that's right, feels good) Hey

And all my people say

Na na na na na na na na (John: it's alright) oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

And all my people say

Na na na na na na na na Joh-nny-boy

(All of a sudden Jake becomes on fire but its not burning, John has a dark flame coming off him as well as Elicion. Zack starts shining as well as Raxua. Sky has wind blowing around him.)

[Jake]:

Here we go back, this is the moment

Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over

So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us

Like the ceiling can't hold us

Can we go back, this is the moment

Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over

So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us

Like the ceiling can't hold us.

The 3 stop playing and the crowd starts screaming and applauding.

"Ok I think we know our winner. The Keyblade wielders." The man says.

"You have 17 passes." The man says handing it to them.

"Sweet." Zack says.

Then a John's phone buzzes in his pocket.

He picks up and answers.

"Hey." John says.

"THERE ARE 20,000 HEARTLESS AND TURNED RADIANT GARDEN INTO HOLLOW BASTION!" Blaze yells.

"Ow aren't you going to do it?" John asks.

"No! We are all locked up the castle trying to help Terra and Riku." Blaze says.

John hangs up.

"Guys! They turned Radiant Garden back into Hollow Bastion. We have to fight 20,000 Heartless." John says.

X.x Hollow Bastion x.X

The 17 appear on a cliff.

They summon their armor and keyblades.

"Let's go team." John tells everyone with a serious tone in his voice.

John dives off the cliff.

"Did he just?" Brendan says.

Sky runs off the cliff with his demonic wings sprouting.

Nero hops off.

Then the rest follow.

X.x John x.X

I started hacking at Heartless. My eyes are turning yellow. I feel it. But I don't care. This is my Homeworld and no one is destroying it. No one.

I throw a quick strike raid. Then I do a backflip followed by Dark Pulse. Then suddenly there shockwave killed about 100 Heartless.

"I am not dieing today." I say with a darkness in my voice.

Yes. Express the darkness. Let it run through you veins.

Shut up. This is not for me to submit to the darkness. It to save my homeworld.

Twilight Blaze seems to be longer. Wait. It is. Darkness had increased the blade length. I start slicing again killing Heartless by the tens.

I sliced 1,200 already. I just need 100 more. I slam my blade to the ground blasting all the Heartless.

X.x Sky x.X

Great I summon my Demon Form. Wait. I can control it. Woo hoo!

I start blasting Darkness. I destroyed 500 in one swing and another 500 in one blast awesome!

X.x David x.X

I control reality. I snapped my fingers they disappeared.

X.x Aura x.X

I start slicing and dicing a few Heartless. This is gonna take forever!

I start doing fire surge. Then I did flame raid. Followed by a couple firagas.

Then I summoned all my power and my blade went on fire.

I start slicing al Heartless around me. 900 down 100 to go.

I shoot a mega fireball and kill the last 100.

X.x Raxua x.X

I start slicing at the Heartless. Then summoned my light pillars and spears and killed 999. I sliced the last one.

X.x Zack x.X

I summon Oathkeeper as I dive. Well dad if you can do anything, help me.

I hate these things. They destroyed my world. I hate them with a passion.

Then more came and more and more. Wait these things have red eyes. Those things I remember before he left he summoned them they were … Unversed!

The Unversed attack the Heartless. They kill 500 in 2 minutes. I decide to help. I start slashing and killing some with light.

We kill the last 500 in a minute.

X.x Akira x.X

I summon Lionheart.

I use speed to slash through Heartless. I got tired out after 800.

They started attacking me. I close my eyes. It hurts. Bad. 200 Heartless swarming at you trying to kill you. It stops. Then I open eyes. I see them … standing there? Wait they have red instead of yellow.

They pick me up and carry me. I start to scream. Then they throw me I look up to see a black spiky hair boy … Vanitas? Wait his eyes are blue. Zack?

Zack smiled.

"At least I can thank my dad for something." Zack says.

"How did your hair get spiky?" I ask.

"It just changed like that." Zack says.

X.x Elicion Ferlin and Maaya x.X

They summon their keyblades as they fall.

Then Elicion summons all type of Nobodys even Twilight Thorns.

They start slashing dashing slicing. Then 3,000 Heartless are killed within the minute.

X.x Jake and Pricelia x.X

Jake starts burning the Heartless while Pricelia used lightning to shock them.

Then Jake makes the Kingdom Key turn into what seemed like a sword that was on fire. He started slicing through the Heartless and turning them into ashes.

Then Pricelia makes Sweet Dreams into a blade of Light and she started shooting variety of lights.

All 1,000 Heartless are beaten.

X.x Nero and Sam x.X

Nero and Sam are back to back.

"Here we go again." Nero says with a smirk.

The two did what they did in training with Riku.

X.x Leo and Mia x.X

Leo and Mia start slicing through the heartless.

Leo keeps shooting poison and acid at Heartless at random while Mia kept shocking them.

"This isn't working!" Leo yells.

"I know!" Mia yells irritated.

"I got an idea." Leo says.

"Ears open." Mia says.

"You shock all of them and I will blast them with acid." Leo says.

Mia then points her keyblade at the sky and shouts "Thunder!"

Then a storm cloud shocked all the Heartless.

Then Leo yelled, "Acid!"

Then the cloud made acid rain.

Then Leo makes a barrier.

The Heartless melt.

X.x Airie x.X

I start slashing and sonic screaming at the Heartless. It doesn't work.

Then one with demonic wings come at me. I close my eyes.

"You can open you eyes." a demonic voice says.

I slowly open my eyes to see … Sky! In his Demon Form!

"I thought you couldn't control it." I ask.

"When I summon it. It seems I can control it." Sky says.

I look to see his keyblades Oathkeeper and Oblivion. But Oathkeeper is black and Oblivion is white.

I start helping him slash and fight.

Then we defeated the Heartless.

I jumped up and kissed Sky. Then I felt something change around him. I open my eyes and Sky changed back to normal.

"S-Sky! Your n-normal!" I yells in happiness.

"Looks like all I needed to save me was you." Sky says kissing me again.

X.x Brendan and Alesi x.X

The two slash at the Heartless.

It takes them about 5 minutes.

"If we keep this up the Heartless are gonna tire us out." Alesi says rushing through twenty Heartless.

"I have something to ask you!" Brendan yells dashing 50.

"Well hurry up before we die!" Alesi yells back strike raiding about 30.

"Alesi, Will you marry me?" Brendan asks slicing through 40.

"You honestly thought it would be best to ask now?" Alesi yells freezing 30.

"I want to know before we die." Brendan says doing Rockbreaker.

"Yes I will marry you." Alesi says.

"I am a keeper of peace. We are-" David begins.

"Skip to the end!" Brendan yells slicing 20 Heartless.

"Do you Brendan take Alesi to be your wife?" David asks.

"I do!" brendan says killing 100 Heartless.

"Do you Alesi take Brendan to be your husband?" David asks.

"I do!" Alesi says killing 100 Heartless.

"You may kiss the bride." David says.

Brendan and Alesi slash the last Heartless and kiss.

Then they break apart then Brendan gives Alesi a diamond ring then he puts on a ring.

X.x at the top of the cliff x.X

"Well team, let's go to Disney Town." John says.

X.X

Me: well let's celebrate Mr. and Mrs. Brendan Land.(terra means land so just used it.)

Everyone: woo hoo!

Me: well review. Will update when I can.


	4. Fights, secrets, cheating and porsches

Me: ok to Brendan and Alesi and Riilustra your sweetest SIN and Drexbann15 I am sorry. When I did the wedding thing I put David as saying I do. Sorry. I fixed it though.

*a rope goes around my neck and Brendan and Alesi are holding the other end dragging me to another room.*

Sky: well I am gonna take over 0 over there. Pray for him. I have no idea what happens this episode. Cause 0 was an asphalt and didn't want to tell me. So let's just see what happens.

X.X

X.x Keyblade Graveyard x.X

John drops to the ground holding his head.

"Everyone get back! He's here!" John yells putting a forcefield around the group.

Sky is about to summon Demon Form so he wont be overtaken. Too late.

John eyes turn gold.

"You all are fools. You travel with my vessels. They will only kill you for my amusement and their torture." John says in YX voice.

Sky then disappears.

Next second he is in the sky holding Aura up by her neck.

"I will finish you off first!" Sky says in his demonic voice.

He slams her down knocking her out or maybe … dead.

Then Sky notices David. David has a dark aura forming around him.

"You are a fool. You are weak!" Sky yells.

David's aura of darkness grows stronger.

"You were just a tool. A tool for Itex." Sky says with an evil smirk.

David roars, literally.

Sky rolls to David does 5 slashes to David's back the jumps up and does sonic boom

David dodges the five slashes and holds his hand out. Then sonic boom hits his hand and dissipates.

Sky does an evil smirk then does 10 dark slashes. Then followed by a dark fever pitch and Zanturiken followed up by a backflip kick to the face.

David seems to be fading in and out and then disappears. Sky feels someone poking his shoulder. He turns and is met with a Fist to his face.

Sky disappears. Then engulfs David in a ball of light surrounded by darkness then does multiple punches in the air that hits David and does a bit of damage.

David body engulfed in a Red outline and grow brighter and brighter until its blinding "CHAOS BLAST!" A huge Blast of Red Chaos energy breaks through the Ball of Light and Darkness and hits Sky.

Sky summons a White Oblivion. He summons multiple blades of Darkness. Then says a few words then a circle of darkness goes on the ground where David is standing. Then sends blades at David while yelling Dark Salvation. Then when David hits the ground he slams his keyblades to the ground. A purple aura surrounds him. "Dark Impulse!" Sky goes under the ground as a purple blotch, then strikes him with a demonic arm. "Dark Infinity!" A black hole goes around David. He starts shooting darkness balls faster then the speed of light. And slashes him with a black Oathkeeper.

"ENOUGH! Time to shatter your Reality!" David focuses and the ground even the sky get cracks in it. "SHATTER!" David yells. The Environment Breaks apart and they are back to where they were "Dark Needles!" Then Thousands of Pin sized Needles are created and aimed at precise points at Sky's Body and tears through the point completely through his Body.

Then Sky completely heals. "You weak little pest I cannot die in this form I cannot feel pain. But you can. Reverse Effect." David and Sky switch places.

David yells, "Reality Reversal!" Then they switch again.

Sky just brushes off the needles. Then a white aura surrounds him.

David puts his right hand out and a small ball of energy starts growing then suddenly becomes huge.

"Big Bang Attack!" David yells.

The ball of energy is fired and hit Sky breaking though the Aura and launching Sky hard through several boulders.

Then Sky is at full health.

Sky yells, "thanks I needed that. You hit the shield that absorbs any attack and goes directly to healing me."

Sky teleports behind David slashes his back. David turns around to meet a blast of Firaga.

Sky does firaga and blizaga.

Sky says "So the crow hates the cold eh?" Then multiple blizzards are sent while teleports. Then sends Ice winds follows by multiple blizzards trapping him in a cube of ice.

David burst of flames around him thaw him out while his teeth are chattering.

Sky sends multiple blizzard attacks then does icy slash followed by another encasing David in another Icecube.

David shatters the ice with a yell and his Aura Surges with added Electricity sparking through it. Stone cold eyes look at Sky.

Sky does two quick slashes to the left and right, followed immediately by a mid-air slash with some spin, two moves that could easily be mistaken as one. Then does another set of two slashes, one going up and another going left, which is followed by a sideways slash along with a powerful uppercut. Then Sky's Keyblades flying around him dangerously, then him catching them with powerful posture.

Sky says, "Now I am gonna finish you!"

Sky unleashes explosive ice blast that freezes David's wings.

An aura flares again and the ice shatters. David Disappears. A few moments later Sky get launched into the sky then hammered hard to the left then upward then to the right each time with a Powerful Shockwave.

Sky comes back.

"You weak pathetic fool. I should just kill you and your little girlfriend now!"

David seemed to have enough and summons a scythe.

"You really want to die huh? Reaper's Move: Soul Snatcher!"

The blade gains a light blue Aura. David disappears and reappears behind Sky.

"May you rest in peace." David says.

Sky dodges the hit and breaks the scythe.

Then they fly straight at each other. Then an explosion and an aura of blue surrounded Sky and and aura of gold surrounded David as they repeatedly rams into each other.

John's eyes changed back to blue and sees David and Sky.

He holds out his hand and Sky and David drop.

The forcefield around the rest of the group disappears.

Sky gets up looking normal and gets kicked where the sun don't shine and slashed across the back by Aura.

"Agh!" Sky yells.

Then Airie comes over to him and slaps him hard across the face. Then kissed him.

"I don't know whether to be in daze or cry in pain." Sky says.

David gets up. He looks at Sky.

He walks over to Sky and holds out his hand. Sky takes it.

"He is inside you to now. You unleashed a powerful darkness. Now he went in. He has attached himself to you." John says to David.

"He went through my rage form. I know. That's why I didn't go rage form immediately. But he knew how to push my buttons. Oh and John. He's back." David says calmly but the last part he said it intensely.

John's face went stone hard.

"Everyone we should take a break." John says emotionless.

X.x Brendan and Alesi x.X

~at Hollow Bastion~

Alesi p.o.v.

We walked through the doors. It looked as if the inside of Castle didn't change with the world.

We walked into the Courtroom to see my new parents or in-laws.

Terra seemed to be fine. He seemed to have a small headache.

"Mom, Dad, you know how we defeated those 20,000 Heartless. Well in the middle of that something happened." Brendan says.

Terra looks at me.

"Son, please do not tell us she's pregnant." Terra says.

Brendan turn a dark shade of red.

I turn an even darker shade of red.

"N-No! We are married." Brendan says.

Aqua makes a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. I may look 25. I am 25 but I have been here for 45 years. But still I should not have a grandchild." Aqua says looking at me smiling.

"So you all aren't gonna yell at me for being married too young?" Brendan asks.

"Your twenty and she's nineteen. Sounds like when got married." Terra says laughing.

"Well then Alesi wanna go for dinner?" Brendan asks me.

"I would love to." I say.

We walk out the castle, then Heartless appear out of nowhere.

"You are not touching my wife!" Brendan says through gritted teeth.

Then he started slashing through Big Armours, Shadows, Neo Shadows, all types of Heartless.

Then a Darkside Heartless appeared. Brendan was tired.

I wasn't allow a Heartless to kill my husband. I ran straight up. I jumped. I can jump really high I guess cause I went straight up to the head and sliced it off with a glowing Bond of Flame.

As I went down I saw Brendan stare at me in awe then says, "I knew you were an angel."

I look at him confused.

"Look at yourself." He says holding a mirror.

I look in the mirror and see a halo above my head then I notice I have two angel wings. And I have a white dress on.

Then I start to shine. When it dies down, I look back to normal.

"I think I know what happen to Sky's Angel Form." Brendan says.

X.x Nero and Sam x.X

Sam p.o.v.

"So what are we going to do?" I ask Nero.

Nero laughs then says with a smile, "I don't know I went the whole year with nonstop training. And well our Nobodys never really talked much."

"Oh sure blame it on us!" My Nobody says in my body.

"Yeah its not our faults you two won't stop training to spend quality time!" Nero says in Nexro's voice.

"Well I say our Nobodys are mad at you." I say laughing.

"Yeah and mine wont shut up." Nero says with a laugh.

I giggle.

Then Nero stops.

I look at him.

"What?" I say.

"I just remember I made a reservation for us that's today. Wanna go?" He asks.

"Sure." I say.

Then he summons a COL.

We both walk through.

We are at a park, on a picnic blanket.

"I thought you said you made a reservation?" I ask.

"Oh I did." Nero says.

Then suddenly its about to rain then a dome surrounds them.

Then we start to eat.

"You know. I am starting to think you're not crazy." Nero says.

I gasp then throw food at him.

He throws some back.

Then they go into a food fight.

"I never thought Nero would be the romantic type." Sam thinks.

X.x Leo and Mia x.X

Leo p.o.v.

"You sure about this?" I ask.

"Yeah!" Mia yells!

We start our Porsche's.

We see the flag wave and we drive into our living room. Then I do a tight cut right behind Mia.

We drive up the escalators then did a swift U turn and drive off the balcony. Then Mia swerves past the fountain with me close on her tail.

She then drifts past the dining room and past the finish line.

We both screech to a stop. Oh did I mention both our families are rich and we own a huge Mansion.

She gets out her Porsche doing her victory dance again.

She comes and gets me out my car does her victory dance.

I sigh and say, "You know if I lose I still win."

She looks at me.

"How?" she asks.

I smile and say, "your dance, your smile and this."

I give her a victory kiss.

"Well then its not fun anymore." She pouts.

I lift up her chin.

"You still won." I say.

She does a victory dance again.

I start laughing my head off.

X.x Zack and Akira x.X

Akira p.o.v.

Zack and I are walking down the sidewalk.

"Hey Akira I got a question."

"What is it?" Akira asks.

"Why out of all people did you choose me to be your boyfriend?" Zack asks.

"Because you were the one I liked." Akira says.

Zack smiles.

Zack then stops.

I see him. Then my lips met something warm. Zack disappeared. I engulfed myself into this kiss. I almost fell cause how weak my legs were getting.

I open my eyes to see a spiky haired boy with yellow eyes upside down hanging from a tree.

I slap him.

"Ow. Akira that hurts!" The boy says in Zack's voice.

Wait that is Zack!

"Zack?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says.

"Why do you look like your dad?" I ask.

"Because I used his powers to use that teleport to surprise you. That and I am in my dark form." Zack says smiling.

"But can't YX access your mind now?" I ask.

"No. Only my dad can but he can't take over." Zack says.

"But couldn't darkness take over you?" I ask.

"Yeah." He said bluntly.

He just risked darkness to kiss me.

I kissed him this time longer than he kissed me.

We broke apart to catch our breath and kissed again alot more passionately.

"I love you." Zack says.

"I love you too." Akira says.

X.x Elicion and Ferlin x.x

Ferlin p.o.v.

Elicion is asleep.

I yawn and snuggle up to him.

I go to sleep.

X.x Maaya x.X

I started slashing at the dummy. It starts to decompose.

I grab it and throw it up and start shooting thunder at it.

Then I start going into my Thunderstorm mode. I am literally electrified.

I start slashing him with lightning following the touch of my blade.

I destroyed the last of the dummys.

Then I feel a presence behind me.

The figure was a person.

I start to slash at the person.

He then rolls and goes into Firestorm and slashes at me.

Then it turned lightning vs fire battle.

After alot of fighting and a couple of words. We both fall down exhausted.

"You're good Maaya." The person says.

The person takes off the mask to reveal Blaze!

"Blaze!? I didn't know you could fight this well." I say.

"I am better than I look." Blaze says with a smirk.

X.x Jake and Pricelia x.X

Pricelia p.o.v.

"So that's what's gonna happen?" Jake asks with a terrified look on his face.

"Yes. And if we can't stop him. That will definitely happen. So that's why we have to stop him and save Elicion." I say.

"So wait you're both twins but opposites. And if we don't save Elicion. That will happen?" Jake asks.

"And I will have to comply or we will all die." I say sadly.

"Well then looks like we are not going to let that happen now are we?" Jake says with a confident smirk.

X.x Airie x.X

(Um actually I think Sky got her to go to sleep.)

X.x David Raxua and Aura x.X

David p.o.v.

"Really Aura, I'm fine. He didn't hurt me much. Neither of them did." I say getting up.

Aura is worried because I fell.

"Now are you ok? I saw what he did." I ask Aura.

"Its gonna take a lot more than a little hit to keep me down besides I got my revenge." Aura says smirking.

"I wonder what YX's plan is for David. I must admit, it intrigues me for what purpose he would use David for." Raxua says.

"He can't use any my powers because I gained them from another universe." David says.

"Well I think we should hit the road and go to sleep." Aura says.

They leave to a house.

X.x Sky x.X

I start staggering across the Keyblade Graveyard.

Then I see a girl appear in front of me. She had black hair that ends bluntly at the shoulders. Her eyes are amber, she has a slim figure, and fair skin. She is wearing a black dress seems a little too short and a little too tight. She is also wearing knee high boots that are also black.

"Hello Sky, you are looking ravishing." The girl says seductively.

I fall for her voice almost trance-like. She looks a bit like Airie.

I summon my keyblade.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" I ask.

"Oh put the toy away. All I want you to use is your lips." She says still trying to seduce me.

"Answer my question." I say almost wanting to take her up on her offer. My question is why?

"I am Aleeya. A Princess of Darkness. The opposite of my sister, Airie. I know you from YX. I know about that beast that is inside you, that wants out. And I also know you want me. I know you are wondering why. Well let's just say I have a voice of a seductive Aphrodite." The girl says with a smirk.

"You're Airie's sist-"

I was cut off by Aleeya kissing me. I pushed her off of me.

Tears roll down my face. She goes to try to kiss me again but I teleport into my room at my house.

X.x John x.X

He is back. He can't. I finished him off.

Then I see him. He looked exact to me except his hair was silver and his eyes were gold.

"I defeated you. Killed you off. How are you back?" I say.

"I wanted out. And now I am a wielder of Darkness. So I will look forward to destroying you and your friends." He says.

"Nhojx. I will defeat you again! And if you lay a finger on one of my friends. So help me you will die."

"We will see about that Johnny boy. We will see." Nhojx says.

I run at him with Twilight Blaze but he teleports.

I scream in rage.

The battle is coming near. After what he did to my family. He is a dead man. I will kill him.

X.x YX x.X

Aleeya walks up to me and bows.

"I have done what you asked Master, though I could not awake the beast." Aleeya says.

"It shall awaken soon. And it shall destroy your sister so you may take reign." I say.

"And I have warned and angered John. The darkness seems to get stronger. He will soon succumb to it." Nhojx says.

"And I have access to David. He soon, like the others, will be broken and wont be able to fight off my darkness and succumb. And Darkness will reign again." I say.

X.X

Sky: yeah he still ain't back. Brendan and Alesi still have him.

Me: *screams from far off*

Sky: well 0 needs ideas for author's characters. So give ideas for your character, please.

Sky: review

Airie: *looks at Sky.*

Sky: *sweatdrops*

*Sky runs over to Alesi and Brendan*

Sky: *yells from far off* Alesi Give me my Angel Form and 0 back now!


	5. I get roasted during the story

Me: hey everybody. Well I gotta fix something.

*I am tied to a pole that is rotating over a fire*

Me: if I don't I am getting eaten by wolves. So to make up for my mistakes and hurting two people for making the story good I did this.

Sky: burn mutha(bleep)a burn!

Airie: *stabs me repeatedly.*

Brendan and Alesi: *pour pure lemon juice on my cuts*

Me: *crys* to the story.

X.X

~Sky p.o.v.~

You have to tell her.

You idiot, do you want her to break up with you.

But I love her she trusts me. I have to tell her.

No! If you do she will never love you again. She will hate you.

"I am going to tell Airie!" I say.

"Tell me what?" Airie says yawning.

I look over to her and she looks like she doesn't know what bed head is.

Dude! Your (bleep)ed! I am out!

"Separation!" Xinek says through my body.

Xinek teleports.

"Why did Xinek teleport?"

"Because uh … see something happened at Keyblade Graveyard and so …" I stutter.

"What are you trying to say?" Airie asks.

Tears form in my eyes.

"Do you know a girl by the name Aleeya?" I ask.

"I think, it sorta rings a bell." Airie says.

"She is your sister." I say.

"I HAVE A SISTER! YAY!" Airie hugs me.

"I-I kissed her." I say crying.

She just stood there.

"Air?" I say.

"Why?" Airie say with no emotion.

"Her voice, it seduced me. She actually kissed me." I said crying.

"I should smack you right now." She says her voice now full of hurt and anger.

That voice made me want to kill something. Knowing I was the cause, made the something me.

"Just do it. I deserve it. And you deserve better." I said getting ready for a slap on the face.

She smacks me across the face and storms out the room crying, slams the door and goes in her room.

"I am so sorry." Sky crys repeatedly.

I sit there crying for about 30 minutes and decide to leave.

"She's prettier than me, isn't she?" She huffs in an angered tone.

I look at her face but her tone and face don't match.

Her face is full of sadness and pain. Tears run down her face. She seemed like she just wanted to die. A lump the size of a watermelon formed in my throat.

When it hits me what she said I stare at her in shock.

"No! You are the most beautiful thing to me! No one not even your sister and her seductive voice can take that place. Airie, I love you and I am sorry!

Airie gets up and walks over to me and hugs me.

"I love you too." Sky she says then laughs.

I kiss her.

"But I'm still (bleep) off that my sister kissed you." Airie says.

Sky whisper in her ear, "1. You kiss a lot better than her 2. I will be sure to let you get your revenge on her."

"Teehee. Okay. I would be glad to kill that (bleep)." Airie says with an evil smile.

I smile.

"I love it when you show evil side." I say.

I kiss her ear.

She starts to giggle.

"We need to talk to your parents about this." I say.

"Ok." She smiles kissing me again.

X.x Radiant Garden/Hollow Bastion Castle x.X

"Where are those two?" John says.

Then suddenly Sky and Airie run in the meeting room.

"Sorry we're late." Sky says.

"Why are you so late? You don't live that far." Leo says.

Airie glares at Leo.

"If looks could kill." Leo mumbles.

"Well since we are all here I can explain something. I found out one of YX Wielders of Darkness. His name is Nhojx. He is my Nobody." John says.

"Hey! I know someone too. Its Airie's sister, Aleeya." Sky blurts out.

"Airie? You have a sister?" John asks.

"I just found out. I was going to talk to parents about it after our meeting." Airie says.

"Well then let me hurry this up. We are going to split up to cover more ground and to prevent YX mishaps." John says looking at Sky and David.

"So I based the groups on who can calm the other or who works the best." John says.

"Group 1: Brendan and Alesi

Group 2: Nero and Sam.

Group 3: Elicion Ferlin Jake and Pricelia.

Group 4: Zack and Akira.

Group 5: David Aura and Raxua.

Group 6: Leo and Mia.

Group 7: Maaya and Blaze

Group 8: Sky and Airie. Any questions?" John says.

"What about you?" Sky says.

"I work alone. And I don't want to hurt someone so I go alone." John says.

No one said something out either pure fear or pure trust.

"Now we need to know who's going where. So…" John says.

"Air and I are going to Keyblade Graveyard! Called it!" Sky yells like he is 1st grade.

"Ok then here is how it going to be. Brendan and Alesi you two take Traverse Town. Nero and Sam you two will be going to Halloween Town. Elicion Pricelia Jake and Ferlin you four will have to take Abargah. Zack and Akira take Atlantica. David Aura and Raxua you will take Twilight Town. Leo and Mia you two will take The Castle That Never Was. Maaya and Blaze you two have Olympus Coliseum." John says.

X.x Sky and Airie at the throne room x.X

"Mom. Dad. Do I have a sister?" Airie asks getting straight to the point.

Sora and Kairi look at each other.

"No." They both say.

But then Airie notice a sweatdrop trickle off of Sora's hair.

"Oh. Because I was wondering, why a girl who kissed my boyfriend and looks a little like me would say she was my sister." Airie says.

Kairi gave a look that said, let me talk or I will slice you to bits.

"Airie listen. She was corrupted when she was born with darkness and tried to drown you when you were little so we sent her off to a Master to train her the ways of light and we were told she died." Kairi says.

"So all this time I had a sister. And you never told me?" Airie asks.

"Airie, Sweetheart." Kairi says.

Airie runs/storms out of the Throne Room and into Sky's arms and crys.

"Shh. Its ok Airie. Its ok." Sky says carrying her bridal style through a Corridor of Light.

X.x Traverse Town: Brendan and Alesi x.X

… After they defeat the Heartless …

"Hey Drexy can you take me shopping?" Alesi asks.

"You know I hate shopping." Brendan says.

"I will buy a new dress." Alesi says.

"Sold!" Brendan says.

Then Alesi starts dragging Brendan to random stores.

X.x Halloween Town: Nero and Sam x.X

X.x Nero pov x.X

I pick up a pebble off the ground and it turns into a spider.

"Why do I get all the icky jobs?" I say.

Sam laughs.

Then we see a few Heartless. I summon Void Gear, the remnant one. Sam summons Way to the Dawn.

We start slashing frantically at them. Then more take there place and more and more.

"Ugh! How are their so many Heartless?!" Sam yells in frustration.

"Because my dear, I spawned them all." A figure said.

The figure was a boy with White, Shaggy hair that was a tad longer in the back than the front and pure Black eyes.

He had on a dark purple tank top with a big black X on the back. Wears baggy dark grey jeans with chains hooked on belt loops on both sides. Wears an intersecting black and white necklace (One link would be black, the next white and so on and so forth.) Wears a silver ring on his right ring finger. Wears black dress shoes

"Odium! What are you doing here?" I say full of hate.

"Now is that a way to treat your cousin? Well since you asked so nicely I will tell you. To kill Sam." Odium tells Nero with a crooked smile.

"You are not laying a hand on her!" I yell.

Odium runs at Sam.

I slash at Odium but Odium blocks with Chaos Ripper.

I slash then do a quick blitz followed by a strike raid.

Odium does Dark Impulse then triple dark firaga.

I do a backflip and kick it back at him.

Odium's eyes go wide as the triple dark firaga hits him in his gut.

I then do a kick to Odium's face then two quick slashes. Followed by a shot of Black Light.

Odium wipes blood off the corner of his mouth. Odium smirks.

"You have gotten stronger than 2 years ago when I made you a Nobody." Odium says.

I scream in rage. I go to slash at Odium. It goes right through him. Odium evaporates.

"That (bleep) just teleported! (Bleep)!" I yell.

X.x Abragah: Elicion, Ferlin, Jake and Pricelia x.X

X.x Jake's p.o.v. x.X

"Man those Heartless are tough!" I whine.

Then Xemnas appears.

"Now how are my puppets?" Xemnas says.

"We are not your puppets!" Elicion say.

Xemnas eyes flash.

"Oh yes you are." Xemnas says.

Elicion's eyes go gold. He drops to the ground screaming.

I hold Pricelia and Ferlin back.

Elicion gets up slowly.

The Elicion summons Soul Eater. He goes into Dark Form.

He looks at Pricelia.

"You die today." Elicion says in Xemnas's voice.

I step in front of Pricelia.

He summons Kingdom Key then puts a keychain on it and it goes into Ultima Weapon.

"You have to get through me." I said on fire.

Then I run at Elicion/Xemnas. I slash at him he dodges so I roll then trip him off his feet. I slice him.

Pricelia crys in pain. I look over and a mark on her arm matches Elicion.

My eyes flares.

"If I can't hurt you as Elicion! I will hurt you as Xemnas!" I yell fire raging on me.

I point my blade at Elicion's head and sling Xemnas outta him.

"You wink minded bafoon!" Xemnas yells.

I start to be engulfed in a Flame as I rush at Xemnas. I do Flaming Pitch (Fever Pitch but on Fire).

Xemnas staggers back.

"This is not the last you will see of me." Xemnas says before teleporting off.

I run over to Pricelia.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

I look at her gash and it was deeper than I thought.

I would say it was at least 3 inches deep.

"I am gonna heal it." Pricelia says.

"No! I will do it. You are exhausted enough." I say.

I summon two ball of blue fire and I run it over her wound. It instantly heals.

"Healing Flames." I say.

X.x Zack and Akira x.X

X.x Zack pov x.X

When we arrive at Atlantica, I have a huge silver tail.

Akira has a purple tail.

Then Heartless came out I am talking all shark Heartless.

I started slashing at them with Oblivion.

Then a figure appeared. He looked exact to Sora except he seemed stronger and eviler and has a black tail.

"What are you doing here?" I spat.

"No hey dad? How have you been since I sent you into the Dark Margin?" Vanitas says with an evil smirk.

"No. Why should I? You are going to the Wielders of Darkness." I say cruelly.

"Sorry son, but this is the only way to become whole." He says.

"I am gonna stop you." I say.

"Oh I would worry about that." My dad says.

Then he had Akira by the throat. He was choking her. She seemed to slipping in and out of consciousness on the brink of death.

I did my dad's teleport and grabbed Akira.

She wasn't dead but she needed rest. So I had to fight this guy one on one.

I started to try hit him with Oblivion but he smacked out of my hand.

I wanted to stop him. I wanted him dead. I summoned Oblivion again.

Wait. This isn't Oblivion. The teeth feel too heavy. The handle seems to fit my palm just right. I look to see a turquoise eye. It looks exact to my dad's but its black and white. It's his remnant's.

I dodge roll back. He stares in awe at the keyblade I have.

"I knew that if killed him I would still see that (bleep)ing keyblade. He won't give up. But this just means that your darkness is growing." Vanitas taunts.

Then the black of the keyblade turned gold and the eye was replaced with a X.

"No this is no longer Void Gear. Its Heaven's Light." I say.

We start clashing our blades. They seem almost equal. And with my dad's speed I am pretty much losing.

I start to dash and slice. I teleport and slam.

Vanitas seemed to block.

Then I do Salvation followed by Sonic Blade and Blade Spark.

I see the sweat trickling off of my dad's brow.

"You're getting tired." I say.

"Well what did you expect when I have been trapped in the Dark Margin for 16 years." Vanitas jokes.

He's not trying. Why? Does he not want to hurt me?

No! He has some sort of game to do with this. He is trying to throw me off track.

Then Vanitas runs full speed trying to do a powerful swing. He never does that.

I dodge it disarm him then blast him back with a sonic boom.

"Well I must say son, training has gotten you stronger. That Xion does know how to fight. But it is time for me to go." He says.

He summons a CoD. He leaves.

He could finished me easily, why didn't he?

I swim down to Akira.

She seems almost dead.

"Heal!" I say as an aura of green and white surround her healing her.

She looks at me with hate in her eyes.

"I am going to kill you!" She screams as she swing Lionheart at me.

I duck and say, "its me! Zack!"

"Z-Zack? Why do you look like Vanitas?" She asks.

"Its only spiky hair." I say.

Then she hands me a mirror. I look exact to my dad. I even have his burning amber eyes.

Then my eyes go blue and my hair turns normal.

"Well that's new." I say.

X.x Twilight Town: David, Aura and Raxua x.X

X.x David's pov x.X

We walked around Twilight Town, defeated all the Heartless no problem.

Then I see a boy in an Organization cloak with white hair and brown eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Eating ice cream, what do you think?" He says.

I sigh.

"Vaddix you are suppose to be inside me." I say.

"I don't want to so I am not." He says.

"Oh really?" I say with an eyebrow raised.

"David what's going on?" Aura asks behind me.

"Vaddix is my Nobody, and he doesn't want to go where he belongs." I say laughing at the thought of him actually stopping me.

I roundhouse kick the back of his head then send my fist across his jaw then kick him on his chest.

He try to kick me block the grab his fist and judo flip him. He trys to hit me again. I effortlessly dodge and punch him hard in his gut.

Vaddix starts to cough up blood.

"Now you are too weak to sustain your form, your only choice is to come back." I say.

I hold out my hand and Vaddix evaporates into particles and dust that my hand absorbs.

"Well that was weird." Aura says.

"Indeed." Raxua says.

Then two Darkside's appear I walk up then Aura puts her hand in front of me.

"Hold it crow boy. Let me and Rax get this." Aura says.

"1. I am Raven not Crow. 2. Fine." I say.

Aura summons Abyssal Tide. Raxua summons Sign of Innocence.

Aura starts dashing at the Darkside. She shot multiple fire spells at the Darkside.

She does two backflips. The jumps and does multiple slashes at the Darkside.

The Darkside trys to slam its fist down on Aura.

Aura grins then slices the hand off.

She then runs up the arm dodges the other hand and burns a hole through the other arm then jumps to slice its head off.

Raxua on the other hand starts slashing at the legs not worrying about the head for the time being.

Raxua then does and aerial slam followed by Cyclone.

Raxua then does Sonic Blade and the beast falls on its knees.

Raxua slides under the Darkside and runs up the back while dragging her keyblade up it leaving a huge gash across the back. Then when she is almost at the head she jumps then slices the head off.

"Well you two have two different ways of fighting." David says with a smirk.

"Let's go get some ice cream!" Aura says.

X.x The World That Never Was: Mia and Leo x.X

X.x Leo's pov x.X

Man this place brings back memories.

Mia still looks like an angel.

But this world is destroyed.

Memory Skyscraper is destroyed from David and Xinek, I mean Sky.

Heck that was one heck of a fight. And now I am terrified to make Sky mad. And more terrified to make David mad. And I do NOT want to make Alesi mad. And if Airie gets mad well I might as well stay far from RG.(Radiant Garden)

Then I look at our Castle.

Holes everywhere from fight and magic. They beat us to make us whole. But we are still scarred from those events.

Mia is literally shaking under my arm from the terrible memory.

I turn her and kiss her and she stops quivering.

"Its over. We are whole. Its not gonna happen again. Not while I am here." I say.

Then I summon Aubade.

Mia summons One Winged Angel.

Then Neo Shadows appear.

We start slashing and dashing but there were too many.

I switched Aubade out and summoned True Light Flight and Darker than Dark.

Then the all the streets were filled with Neo Shadows.

I start to slashing at them. Then they seem to be easier to kill. After about 3 minutes they were all defeated.

Mia stared at me in awe.

"What?" I say.

She points at me.

I look and I am floating and glowing. But that's not all I have six other blades behind me.

"No way! I am in Wingblade Form! Awesome!" I say.

Then Mia smiles.

Then she starts to glow.

Then when the light died down I see Mia in Axim's clothes.

"Um Axim?" Xeol says through me.

"No, its me Mia, I am in Nobody Form." Mia says.

"Woah, so wait was power do you have with that?" I ask.

She then multiplies and then there are 20 Mia's.

"So you can have decoys?" I ask.

"No. These decoys can deal damage." Mia's says.

Then they all go back to one.

"Is that it?" I ask.

She summons both of her and her Nobody's keyblade but bolts of electricity surrounded them.

"Nuff said." I say.

X.x Olympus Coliseum: Maaya and Blaze x.X

X.x Maaya pov x.X

We destroyed most of the East bracket. Now all we have to do is fight the last round and we face the West bracket champs.

Blaze and I walk up to see a trinity armor. We just do a big X and they fall apart.

We wait for the West Bracket and who we see shocks us.

"Ralene! Lea!" I yell.

"Yep. Got it Memorized?" Lea says.

We summon our weapons.

Ralene summons her kunais.

"I never got my payback." She says looking at me.

She flips backwards then jumps in the air and throws one of her knives.

I block it and start hacking at her. Then I do Aerial Slam to get her on the ground. Then I do Zanturiken.

She seems a little weakened but not much. She throws three knives. I block only one the other two got me.

I do Salvation followed by a Blade Spark.

She seems to take major damage.

I roll forward and do a quick blitz followed by a strike raid. Then I do a freeze raid and cast thunder.

Ralene seems to be slipping in her savageness.

So I do a front flip and kick her across the face. Then I do Sonic blade. That seems is all she can takes and falls.

I look over to Blaze and he just finished Firestorm.

I chuckle at the thought of our opponents being beat by their own elements.

X.x Keyblade Graveyard: Sky and Airie x.X

X.x Airie's pov x.X

Sky and I walking around the Graveyard.

Sky used his heart power, which allows him to access his friends powers, and made me invisible.

Then I see her. We look a lot alike. Except hair eyes and a few others.

"Hey cutie, come back for more? I knew she would be stupid enough to let you go, but I will keep you around. Maybe we can finish up from where we started?" Aleeya says extremely seductively that made me want to rip her head off.

"Actually, no. You can get your hands off my boyfriend you (bleep)!" I yell.

I turn visible. Then I summon Destiny's Embrace.

Her eyes turn pink.

"Get rid of her." She says.

Sky turns around and looks at me with pink eyes.

My eyes go green and then he becomes immune to her spell.

Sky moves out the way.

"Well sister, its time to finish what I started so long ago." Aleeya says summoning a dark version of Destiny's Embrace.

"Like it I call it Devil's Love. Because I am loved by every guy. And I am as deadly as the devil." Aleeya says.

"You should call slutty gutter. Because you act like slut with that dress and after a guy is done with you they drop you in the gutter." I say full of anger.

I may be a Princess of Heart but that does not mean I don't have a bad side.

"YOU (BLEEP)!" She yells.

We run at each other. She slashes at me and I hit the attack.

She then grabs me by my hair and throws me.

She aims her keyblade and shoots a blast at me.

I start to roll towards her.

I slash at her and cut her across the back. She crys in pain.

Then she looks at me with deadly eyes.

Then a ball of Darkness surrounds her and she has what our mom had on when she was a teen except black.

She runs at me and we slam our blades. Sparks fly from the friction of our blades.

"When I make the beast come out of Sky, he will leave you in gutter like the slut you are." She whispers ticking me off.

"You know I will have your (bleep)ing head on a platter after this." I tell her viciously.

She pushes harder and I fly back.

Then a ball of light surrounds me. My clothes change into mom's, (Kairi's clothes in kh2 and kh3D). I feel alot stronger.

I rush at Aleeya and she yelps as I yank on her hair and scratch her then start hacking at her with my keyblade.

She seems really bloody but not dead so I am not done.

I drop her and aim my keyblade at her.

The a CoD takes her away before I could obliterate her.

"(Bleep)!" I yell.

Sky walks over to me.

"Best cat fight ever." He says.

I glare at him.

He raise his hands in surrender.

"So you have your heart mode down now?" He asks.

"Yep. And if I see the (bleep) again, I will kill her." I say with a smirk.

"I am not so sure if you two will ever have sister bonding time." Sky says.

"No one touches you but me." I say as I snuggle my head on his chest.

"Well I think I found out something that strikes fear straight into my Demon Form, you angry." Sky says.

I smile.

X.x Unknown: John x.X

X.x John pov x.X

I summon Twilight Blaze.

I look at Nhojx.

"You should be dead!" I spat.

He laughed.

"And like you are actually going to something about it? Face it John. You are as weak as those parasites you call friends." Nhojx taunts.

My eyes start flicker to gold.

"I will be sure to kill your friends before I end you." Nhojx says.

My eyes turn gold my hair goes silver.

I look dead into Nhojx eyes.

I summon YX's keyblade No Name.

"You are going to die. I will have your blood stained on my hands." I say.

We clash. I start cutting at him violently.

I slash through him multiple times I got in 100 hits before he could,move.

His hair flickers to blond and his eyes to blue.

"John, YX is planning a battle. He has 10,000 dark wielders. He has-" Nhojx says.

Then Nhojx explodes into dust and goes into me.

X.X

Me: well well well. I think I did good. Now here you go Brendan *hands $100.* and Alesi you got a shopping trip. Now you two stop trying to kill me!

Sky: well at least me and Airie made up. *smiles*

Airie: I can never stay mad at you. *kisses Sky* but I never got to kill her.

Me: no but beat a foot, not an inch, a foot, off her life.

Zack: so I got a new keyblade!

Me: let's just go.

John: review.

Sky: *waves* bye!

me: vote on my poll!


	6. Suicide

Me: …

Sky: what's the matter?

John: …

Me: …

John: …

Sky: I guess they are both sad.

X.X

I grab my keyblade. I feel him. He wants out. I can't let him. But he is my only friend. He has given me power.

But he is the reason I killed my family.

My fault. All of it. Just do it. He won't be able to hurt anyone anymore. Its quick and easy. Just do it! Do it you wimp!

I rise my keyblade to my neck.

"John! Don't!" I hear someone yell far off. I think it was Sky.

All I ever do is hurt and kill. Its time to end it all. You hurt everyone. You have no purpose but destruction.

I press my keyblade against my neck. I hear voices saying don't. I hear people crying. But over all of that I hear the screams, the screams of my family.

I feel the coldness from my keyblade press harder against my neck.

Just end it all. No more Xehanort. Everyone will be safe. No one will feel pain. Darkness will end.

I slowly pull it across my neck.

I drop to the ground. I feel cold. Then I see a pair of gold eyes.

I wake up in a sweat.

I summon Twilight Blaze.

"Goodbye." I half whisper, half cry.

I pull it to my neck. I press it hard.

I see Sky, when we were little kids. I see YX taking over. Then I hear voices.

"Even in the deepest dark is a light."

Master Sora

"I would rather be an uncontrollable demon and lose my Angel Form than lose you as a friend."

Sky.

"Everyone deserves a chance, not just any chance, but a chance to prove themselves."

Raxua.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I have to do this." I whisper.

Tears roll down my face.

I run the blade across my throat and drop to the ground.

I feel cold. So cold.

Goodbye.

X.x Sky's pov x.X

Man I had the weirdest dream last night. John killed himself.

But he would never do that. He is a rock. He like my big brother.

Well I will go see Airie! I hope she's not still mad at me.

I sprint to her room across the hall.

"Hey Airie!" I say waking her up.

She looks up and smiles … Then throws her pillow at me.

I dodge and run into the kitchen.

I start frying some bacon, making, eggs, making toast, making toast.

I grab a Poptart and eat and leave a note that says to my beautiful princess. I walk out the house.

I see someone. It looks like John. I run over to him but he's gone.

Oh well. I might just be seeing things. But I feel there is something missing. Something in my heart.

I try to float but the wind doesn't want to do. So I do my heart power. I can float. Strange. I had to access Aura's power. Why didn't you help me, Xinek?

…

Oh the silent treatment so mature.

I walk up and see someone dead on a pole! It looks like John. I run over and rub my eyes. Its gone.

I need to go back and something more I guess.

I jog home to see Airie eating her breakfast.

Of course she didn't get all of it. She's too stubborn and insists I have some too. So I grab a plate and eat with her.

"You know I had a weird dream last night." Airie says.

"So did I!" I say.

"Aleeya showed me an image. John killing himself." Airie replies.

I drop my plate.

"What?" Airie asks.

"I am going to John's house!" I said running out the door.

I summon my glider and fly over to his house.

"John! John! JOHN!" I yell.

I kick down his door.

I run into his room to see a dead limp body.

I see blood everywhere.

I start to cry.

"You cry for a being that is dead? Pitiful. I thought I could use as my new vessel." A voice says.

I turn to see YX.

I feel it coming. Then suddenly. It doesn't.

YX laughs.

"You thought your Beast would come out? He left with it!" YX laughs.

"John took my Demon Form?" I ask.

"No. He was right, you are a fool." YX laughs.

That's it.

My eyes they don't change. A halo appears on my head. Black angel wings appear come out my back.

Oathkeeper and Oblivion come to my side.

"Fallen Angel mode." I say.

YX stares at me.

"What happen to John!" I yell.

"He killed himself." YX says with smile that makes me want kill him on the spot.

"Liar! He would never do that!" I yell.

"Then read the note in his hand." YX taunts then leaves.

I grab the note and began to read.

Dear Sky,

I know you would be the first one here. I want you to know I killed myself so I could end YX.

Don't blame yourself. Its not your fault. I did this to save everyone. And I hope you can forgive me. The blood stained on my hands was too much. I am sorry Sky.

You were like a brother to me. I love you Sky. You were my only family. We both know what happen to my real family. That has what help me decide. Sky, if you do tell everyone. Tell them I said I was sorry.

Goodbye,

John

Tears covered the paper. I returned normal. I picked John up and repeatedly healed him. Nothing worked.

Pricelia can resurrect!

I summon a CoL.

We walk into Disney Town.

I run to a house.

I knock on the door. No one answers so I kick the door down.

"Sky? What he- JOHN!?" Jake say/yells.

"He killed himself. He killed himself. He killed himself." I kept repeating.

Jake runs off. He comes back with a wide awake Pricelia.

She just looks at him.

"Well?" I yell.

"I can't do nothing. I can only resurrect things Elicion kills." Pricelia says.

I run out the door yelling every word in the book.

Then I see Airie walk up to me and burst out in tears as she sees my carry John's dead, limp body.

I summon a CoL.

We walk through and go straight to the courtroom. I see Sora.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! IF YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN A MAN AND ACTUALLY GUIDE US HE WOULD BE DEAD! THIS IS YOUR (BLEEP)ING FAULT!" I yell at Sora.

Sora stares at me then the dead body. He looks at me then body again.

I break down. I start to cry. I blamed my Master when it wasn't his fault it was mine. If I was never a Nobody, this never would happen.

"Its all my fault. Its all my fault." I cry.

Sora runs down towards me and says, "No son, its not your fault. Its not."

He starts to hug me.

I push him off.

"Gather the team. We are going to end YX. Today!" I yell full of rage.

The team comes into the courtroom.

"We are going to end this today! John is dead! I am leading the battle. This all ends here." I bark.

"Sky. Calm down. You know we can't take on 10,000 dark wielders." David says.

He was my friend almost as long as John.

Almost.

I push past him.

"Let's go!" I yell.

"Sky. They are not going!" David yells.

When I turn around, no is following me.

"Fine then I fight alone." I say breaking through glass as I use my keyblade glider to fly away.

X.x Airie pov x.X

I was being half dragged half carried away.

I couldn't let Sky do this. He will get himself killed.

I knew something like this would happen. John is like Sky's big brother that he looks up to. I know how he feels. So much anger at someone because they took something from you.

YX took John away from Sky.

Aleeya almost took Sky away from me.

I have to help him, but I can't.

I start crying again. Aura is trying to comfort me.

"I have to save Sky!" I cried.

"Sky will be fine. His Demon Form makes him invincible, remember?" Aura says.

"What would you do if David was out there? He was mad because of someone dying." I cry.

"I would let him be." Aura says.

"We both know that's a lie! We both know you would do everything you can to help him you would die for him. That's what I plan to do for Sky!" I yell then kick her back. I notice I am in Heart Mode.

"Airie, you need to calm down!" Aura says trying to sound calm.

Then I teleport.

X.x David pov x.X

He is going to kill himself. But I can't do anything. If I go everyone else will. And I can't send them into battle. They are just not ready.

"Everyone, we all need to rest." I say.

"No! No you (bleep). My boyfriend is out there and you are just gonna let him die!" Airie yells with Aura comforting her.

I don't blame her for what she said. I think the same.

Aura and Raxua carry a crying Airie away.

I walk over to John.

I look at him.

"Sky is about to risk his life for you. But I am not gonna let you stay dead." I say.

I have only fixed organs in my body. I don't know if it will work on others. Well I am about to find out.

I hold my hand out at the point where he cut himself. I bend reality to where all is blood comes back inside him wet and fresh. I make his skin form back together. I make his body work again.

"Sky." I hear him whisper. Then I pass out.

X.x John pov x.X

I wake up and notice David. He is passed out.

I killed myself. He revived me.

I summoned Twilight Blaze and point it at David.

"Master Curaga!" I yell.

Then David gets up.

I look at him.

He looks at me.

"Sky is going to the Keyblade Graveyard. You have to stop him." David tells me.

I quickly hop on my keyblade glider.

I fly off.

I see Sky at the Keyblade Graveyard. Is in what seemed like a mix between his Demon Form and Fallen Angel Form.

I see YX. I guess I was wrong.

So I run down there.

Sky sees me.

"John! How are you-" Sky asks.

"Let's just say a good friend of yours is now a good friend of mine." I say.

We go back to back fighting off Wielders.

"Sky there is no way we are going to win!" I yell.

"Then we need to go." Sky says.

Then he summons a CoL. We both go through.

X.x At Radiant Garden Castle x.X

"I am glad to have you back bro." Sky says.

"Glad to be back little brother." John says.

We walk up in the throne room. I see King Sora and Queen Kairi crying.

"What's the matter?" Sky asks.

"Th-Th-They have A-A-Airie." Sora crys.

I look over to see Sky.

Sky is just staring like he spoke a foreign language. Then Sky teleports.

X.X

Me: I originally was going to let John stay dead at the beginning of this but I got happy so…

John: well I am not dead.

Sky: …

*Sky face is emotionless.*

Me: oh well. Sorry it was so short.


	7. Holy Crap! John has a crush!

Me: hey!

Everyone (except Sky): hey!

Sky: *grabs Me* *summons Oathkeeper* *puts it to my neck.* If Airie doesn't make it neither will you!

*David and John try to pull them off of Me.*

Sky: its not a threat, its not a promise, its a guarantee! *let's go of Me.*

Me: *glares at Sky.* well someone must want to die, *laughs* but when you see what I have in store for you, you are gonna wanna kill yourself.

Sky: Why you little (bleep). You know I hated what you did to John.

Me: *while running from Sky* ok for all of you who didn't know. John was the host of YX. He said he got rid of him, but no. So everywhere they were YX was in John. The others where only controlled by mind. Since John killed himself YX is free. Now onto the show!

X.X

~Sky's pov~

They are not going to have Airie. No!

Then I feel like I am being slam to the ground.

"Get off me!" I yell.

The person covers my mouth.

"Now listen, you are going to need our help. This will not be the final battle. This is going to be a simple rescue mission. Don't go and try to kill yourself." John says.

I lick his hand. He moves it.

"Oh like you didn't? Do you know how it feels for your loved ones to be killed? And you can do nothing about it?! Huh!? Well this one I can save! And I am going to!" I yell.

"Use you head! You are going to need us to have your back! Let us go and save her too. You die and Airie will kill herself, Sora will never speak again. David and I will be depressed. The whole team will lose that exciting charisma you have. Let us help." John negotiates.

"Yeah because you know so much about letting people help you. You committed suicide! You left. David almost killed himself reviving you! You may not have anyone you love with but I do!" I start yelling at him more.

John let's go of me.

"I am in love with someone. They just don't notice me. Besides I think they are in love with someone else." John says not looking at anything. Just staring in space.

"Who?" I ask curious.

"Ok I will tell you if you promise not to tell anyone. And you have to let us help you." John says.

I nod. What can I say? I am curious.

He whispers her name in my ear.

Oh you guys wanna know who? Too bad. I promised to tell no one. And you are not no one.

"What!? Dude, you gotta tell her." I say.

"I might after all this is over." John says.

"Ok now let's head back and round up everyone." I say.

John summons a CoD and I summon a CoL.

X.x Radiant Garden x.X

"Again I would like to apologize for what I did. It was selfish of me. But we have to save Princess Airie. So please, if you don't do it for me, do it for Sky." John announces to the team.

"We will help Sky." David says.

"Well then their base is in the Keyblade Graveyard." John says.

We leave to Keyblade Graveyard.

X.x Keyblade Graveyard x.X

~John pov~

We walk slowly up to the base. Its huge! I mean bigger than the Castle That Never Was.

No guards. It seems too easy.

We creep through the back door after I slapped some sense into Blaze after he tried to run through the opened front door yelling "DIE!"

When we get through the back door. It gets shut.

"(Bleep)" I whisper.

Heartless, all types, appear with a few Dark wielders.

Blaze grabs Maaya, Ferlin, and Elicion.

"We got these guys you go ahead." Blaze says.

I nod.

"DIE Mother(bleep)ers! DIE!" Blaze yells.

We run into the building. I can't help but smile at Blaze's remark.

"Where can she be?" Sky asks.

I close my eyes.

I run through doors. There are a few dark wielders. I see Airie in the middle of the building. I look more and I see YX watching us in front of the door to Airie.

"She is in the middle of the building. She is guarded by YX himself." I say.

We rush into the room down the hall and we see Ansem SoD.

Sam clenches her fists. She grabs Leo and Mia.

"We got this guy." Sam says.

I look then say, "ok."

"This is for my dad!" Sam yells charging at him.

We continue until we see Master Xehanort.

Brendan, Alesi, Jake, Pricelia, and Akira walk toward him.

"This is for Terra." Brendan says with a crazed smile and cracking his knuckles.

We run into the next room and we see Vanitas.

Zack and Nero step up.

"I wanna take on my father." Zack says the last word like its the worst word in the universe.

We run into another room and see Xemnas.

"We got this." Aura says.

David, Aura, and Raxua walk up.

"Wait, Rax, can't he turn you into a dusk." Aura asks.

After a couple of minutes of protesting, Rax finally decided to continue going.

We go into the room with YX.

"Sky, Rax go." I say.

"I am fighting." Raxua says.

"Sky, go." I say.

~Sky's pov~

I run into the room.

Then I see Airie trapped with four robotic arms holding her arms and legs.

"Airie! I coming!" I yell.

She was crying.

"Sky. No wait!" She yells.

Then a boy who looked a lot like me except he had black hair yellow eyes demonic wings and an Organization cloak.

The boy kiss Airie for about 5 minutes. I couldn't move to stop him so I was forced to watch. Then he stops and looks at me and smiles evilly.

"Thank you Xeiria I need a pair of fresh lips. I kissed your sister's lips til they were purple." The boy says.

Just then Aleeya came out, her lips purple. The boy kissed Aleeya.

"No one! No one! Kisses Airie!" I yell.

"Not even yourself Sky?" The boy asks.

One thought popped in my head.

"Xinek?" I ask.

"Finally the idiot gets it. And let me guess your wondering why I have wings. I am in Demon Form. The beast that you refuse to let out." Xinek says evilly.

YX corrupted him. I know Xinek and he is not that evil.

"Oh and if you wondering why you can't move I have you in an immobile section." Xinek says.

He then walks causally over to Airie. He kisses her again.

"Airie." All I can manage to whisper.

Then Xinek laughs.

"You think this is Airie? This is only half of her. The half is right here." Xinek says holding a heart.

"Give … me … back … Airie!" I say.

Is this immobile thingy draining my power?

"Yes it is." Xinek says.

Oh great he can read my thoughts. Maybe I can read his.

"No you can't." Xinek laughs.

Then he starts to kiss Aleeya.

"This is the best part. You know you wanted to kiss both of them. I am doing this for you." Xinek laughs.

"No. I never wanted that. I love Airie with all my heart. I do not like that dark alley slut that gets passed around." I say with a smirk at the last part.

Aleeya gasps then comes over towards me and slaps me.

"As you can see, you friends wont make it out alive. Unless you kill Airie. Then I will let all of you. YX can kiss my (bleep). He will get over it. I will let you go right now. And don't get any ideas. I can read your thoughts and I am in Demon Form." Xinek says.

I just wont think then I will do and follow what you say.

"Good." Xinek says.

I cast a spell that blocks all my thoughts to him.

He let's me go from the immobile thing.

"I need her heart." I say.

Xinek hands it to me.

I look into Xinek's eyes.

I see the real Xinek inside. He is fighting for control.

I grab the Heart.

I put it in Xeiria and she becomes Airie.

"Fallen Angel Form." I whisper.

The I go into the form. I summon Oathkeeper and Black Oath (the black Oathkeeper)

I shot a blast of light at Aleeya.

She flys back.

"There is no way in hell you could do that. You don't have Angel Form and I have your Demon Form." Xinek says.

Then Xinek flys across the room and my fist is where his face was.

"Exactly. I no longer belong to hell. I am a Fallen Angel." I say.

"Your curse may be lifted but, one day you will regret what you did." Xinek says.

Xinek gets up but holds his rib.

"H-How am I hurting? I am in Demon Form."

"No Demon is stronger than an angel. Not even a fallen one." I say.

In about two seconds, I rip apart the robotic arms and run out the door.

I see John and Rax giving a beat down do YX.

"Guys! Come on." I yell.

They drop an unconscious YX. Then a cloud smoke he disappeared.

He's a clone. Are all of them clones?

We pick up David and Aura. Sure enough Xemnas goes in a puff of smoke.

They are all clones.

We go and get everyone else. We leave and get about 50 miles away from the base.

"Sky! What took you so long?" John asks.

"Well let's just say I have to kill myself if we all live." I say.

Everyone gasps.

"No. Not like that. Sky isn't suicidal. He has to fight Xinek. Xinek was corrupted by YX. Now they have a him in complete Demon Form. My sister is keeping the beast out." Airie says crying.

"Its ok Airie. They are not going to get you." I say comforting her.

"I am not crying. Xeiria is. She sad for what Xinek did." Airie said crying.

Kiss her, for me.

Xinek? But you're not in my body.

But side of me that isn't corrupted can see and hear everything you can. Just do it.

I kiss Airie.

"Xinek wants to let you know he is fighting for you Xeiria." I whisper in Airie's ear.

Then Airie kisses me.

She blushes.

"That was Xeiria. This one is for saving me." Airie says then kisses me.

"There you go Sky. You finally got your hero kiss." John laughs.

I whisper one word in his ear.

"You wouldn't dare!" John says.

"Oh wouldn't I?" I say.

I walk over to a certain person.

"Hey-" I start.

Then I get tackled by John.

Then I start laughing.

"Come on we are going to need to go to Hollow Bastion and prepare for the next battle." John says.

They head to Radiant Garden.

X.X

Me: hmm who is John's mystery girl. The bigger question is does she like him back?

Sky: its- *gets tackled by John then tied up and put duct tape over his mouth then gets thrown in a trunk that is in a locked sound proof room*

John: that will take care of him for a while.

Aura: who do you like john? Huh? Huh? Huh?

Raxua: Aura please be quiet.

Aura: *pouts*

Me: oh and I have noticed I have not been giving other OCs action so there will be less Sky and John action. I am currently debating if I should let you all know who John likes.

John: *glares at me*

Me: *smirks.*

Xinek: why am I the bad guy?

Me: because Sky is suppose to fight you. Oh and here is the format for the Dark wielders.

Name(first):

Age(14-19):

Hairstyle:

Eye color:

Facial Features (Markings, Scars, tattoos, etc):

Home world [can not be Land of Departure, Destiny Island, Hollow Bastion]:

Keyblade:

Clothing Style:

Personality:

Height:

Race:

Favorite World (outside of home world):

Least Favorite World:

Affiliation (Light, Dark, Twilight):

Strength (Physical or Magic):

Bio:

Family Relation: (can not be related to the following characters: Sky, John, David, Aura, Raxua, Zack, Nero, Sam, Elicion, Pricelia, and Ferlin.)

Me: and Exodin, not every good guy wins.

Oh and current OCs without a form. Please make one and PM/review it please.

Sky: *escapes* I thought I destroyed that room! Why do you keep coming back!?


	8. Mystery Girl revealed and Leo is a beast

Me: I will reveal the Mystery Girl.

John: *glares at me.*

Me: fine. But I promise you it will be revealed in the story. I'll do it at the beginning so it won't take up the other OCs time. Its a lot so I will make it filled with action for the designated OC. There are other OC moments but it wasn't as big as the designated OC.

John: *summons Twilight Blaze*

Me: keep it up. *smirks evilly* and you will get flat out rejected.

John: *puts away Twilight Blaze.*

Me: The John x Mystery Girl thing I got from a PM.

Me: I own nothing.

X.X

X.x John pov x.X

Sky, Airie, David, Aura, Raxua and I are walking home.

"Well me and Airie are heading off." Sky say smirking at me.

Sky and Airie leaves.

"Yeah me and David are going on date." Aura says dragging David and then winks at Rax.

We just go and sit at a park bench.

Its now or never.

"I gotta a question." I sigh.

"Which is?..." Raxua asks.

"Do you like me?" I ask.

Raxua sighs.

Well this isn't going to be good.

"Part of me...says yes, but another part is confused...honestly, I think I do, but..." Raxua trails off.

"I understand." I say.

Raxua seemed a little surprised.

"You do?" She asks.

"You like me but you don't know if its like that." I say.

"...yes, that's it..." Raxua says.

I sigh.

"I thought so." I say.

"I'm sorry if I disappointed you. As a Nobody, it's more difficult for me to sort out my emotions. So for all I know, I could actually hate you. Or I could love you deeply." Raxua explains.

"Actually I am not disappointed. Its actually a better answer than I thought you would say." I explain.

"Really?" She asks curiously.

"I thought you would look at me like I lost my mind and say Nobodys don't feel." I say.

"Well, true...that does sound like something I'd say...but I didn't." Raxua looks at me, "Do you like me John?"

"Honestly I think its more than like, but I don't know." I explain.

She is silent for a moment.

"So you're saying you might possibly love me?" She asks.

"… Yes." I answer.

"...why?" She asks.

"The way you are. Not the one you act around other people I am talking about the real you. You are caring for your friends. You are alot braver than I would ever be. And every time I am around you I feel well happy." I answer.

Raxua blushes slightly.

"...oh." She replies.

"Sorry if I am making you uncomfortable." I say.

"No, no, it's fine..." she says looking at me, "Well John...I heard there is a way to determine these sorts of things. Curious to know what it is?"

"yeah." I answer.

"It is called a kiss." She says.

I feel myself blushing.

"Uh ok." I say as stupidly as possible.

I lean towards her.

Raxua blushes deeply as she does the same as me.

I start kissing her. We pull apart.

"That was amazing." I say.

Raxua blinks.

"It was...how do you feel?" Raxua asks me.

"I think it was an amazing first kiss. And I do think I love you." I say then pull her into another kiss.

Raxua blinks again.

"...you know what John?...I think...I may just love you too." Raxua says.

I am totally shocked at what she says. I shake it off. Then I smile and hug her.

"I love you Raxua." I whisper her in her ear.

Raxua chuckles.

"I heard; and so do I John." She whispers.

I smile.

It was night and I notice the moonlight on her face.

"you know the moonlight shines perfectly off your face." I say.

Raxua looks at me.

"It does?" She asks blushing slightly.

"Yeah. You are so beautiful." I say.

Raxua blushes.

"Thank you...you look pretty handsome too right now." She says.

I blush.

"thank you." I say.

Raxua smiles.

"No problem." She says.

"I think this is the greatest moment of my life." I say then smile.

Raxua smiles and chuckles then says, "It can't be that great."

"I got to kiss you, nothing can compare to that." I reply.

"Really now?" She chuckles again.

"hmm well I think this would be a lot better." I say.

I kiss her passionately.

Raxua kisses me back deeply.

I wrap my arm around her.

Raxua slowly wraps her arms around his neck, bringing me closer to her.

I pull her closer to me.

I hear laughter.

"I KNEW IT! I FREAKING KNEW IT! Sky, you owe me 300 munny, pay up!" A voice says. It was Aura.

I pull away and look to see Sky, Airie, David and Aura.

I sigh.

"Dang it. Johnny Boy finally manage to man up." Sky whines.

Sky pulls out the 300 munny and hands it to Aura.

I am about get up to crack some skulls then Raxua gave me a look that said, "let's spare them … for now"

"So lovebirds, what are you two going to do now?"

"Clock Tower?" I say telepathically.

"Sure." She thinks.

We both teleport to the Twilight Town Clock Tower.

X.x Nero pov x.X

Sam and I are walking home. We live in a good size brick house.

We are about a few blocks away and I can't wait for some sleep. That Vanitas clone was pain in the -, you know what nevermind.

So we are almost at my house when-

"Well, Well, Well, Its seems my cousin is tired?" I hear a voice say.

I turn around to see … Odium.

"What do you want?" I sigh.

"Well Master says he has no use for you. So I came to enjoy and savor the moment where I kill you and your girlfriend." He says.

"Over your dead body." Sam says.

"Don't you mean-" I was cut off.

"No. Over HIS dead body." Sam says then summons Way to the Dawn.

She jumps and trys to slash him.

He holds out his hand and she is froze in mid-air. He throws his hand to side and she gets thrown to the same side.

"Now I don't have to hold back." He says with an evil smirk.

I look at that evil smirk. I just want punch off his face.

I summon Void Gear.

I smirk.

"You know you think you are gonna win but, … you touched Sam so I am gonna break both of your legs and make you walk out of here." I say extremely sadistically.

I become a sadist when I get to point of extreme mad.

"I will kill you." Odium says.

Then time seems to slow down.

My eyes go dull white. My hair turns gold.

My friends keyblades are circling around me. I am floating.

"I don't think you met my God Form. Odium, your end. God Form, practice." I say.

Time is slowed down and he going almost as fast as me.

Almost.

He rushes at me and I simply sidestep.

Then I slash him in repeatedly different ways.

"You will burn in that hell hole you came from." I say with multiple voices.

I roll and then all of the keyblades point at him and blast him.

"I will be 100% next time, and you better be ready." Odium says before disappearing.

I hope Sam remembers I wont wake up until 24 hours.

I turn into normal form then I black out.

X.x Akira pov x.X

Zack and I walking home. After a long day of fighting, I would enjoy some sleep.

Then we step up to our door and I hear a somewhat familiar voice.

"Hello sister."

I turn to see a girl with black hair that is worn in a braid that reaches halfway down her back a pair of the dark green color I have seen. She wears clothes that are similar to Master Aqua but black.

"A-Akari?" I say.

I hug her.

"I missed you sooooooooo much big sis! I even trained under the keyblades too." I say happily.

Then she blasted me back. A remnant of black thick smoke rose from her hand.

"I have come to inform you. One I have joined the Darkness Wielders. Two I am gonna kill you." She says.

"You are not going to touch her." Zack says now in Dark Mode.

"Kneel." She says.

Zack slowly forcefully kneels.

"How do you like my charm speak?" Akari asks, "it only works on being of darkness."

I glare at her.

I summon Lionheart.

She summons Pumkinhead with a dark aura surrounding it.

I flip backwards then send my foot to her face.

I guess there's not going to be a family reunion.

I jump up and do multiple slashes.

She laughs.

"Is that it?" She asks.

She aims her keyblade at me and blasts a dark beam at me. I fly back and leave a dent in my neighbor's brick house.

I get furious.

My keyblade seems to have grown.

I start slashing rapidly at her.

Then I channel all my energy into Lionheart and slice my sister in half.

Then she smiles.

A clone.

She drops to the ground and dissipates and then the real Akari appears.

I run around with super speed and create a vortex trapping her.

She then uses a CoD to escape.

"I will find you." I say.

Then Zack gets up out of dark form.

"What happen?" He says groggily holding his head.

"You bumped you head while trying to get in the house." I lie.

I can't worry him.

"Oh. Well let's go inside." He says opening the door.

X.x Leo pov x.X

Mia and I have went to bed.

I wake up when I hear a noise.

I get up.

"Leo?" Mia asks.

"Its ok, Mia I just getting a glass of water." I lie.

I don't want her to worry. Besides her Nobody Form took a lot out of her.

I sneak into the dining room. No one there. I look into the living room.

I hear a voice behind me.

I turn around and see a boy with dark green eyes with Black hair and scar on his left cheek.

I knew who it was. I felt instant hate.

Our keyblades were in their hands almost at the same time, and in an instant the sound of steel against steel was ringing throughout the house.

I went into Wingblade mode.

The figure struggled to block the ferocious blows I sent. I did a sudden storm and had the figure struggling to block, a blade almost in contact with his face, the edges of the weapon dangerously close. I saw the movement but didn't react fast enough; in a sudden gust of magic energy I was thrown back and blinded by a dark blast.

I only just managed to defend against the figure's combo that came soon after.

I grinded my teeth, pushing up against the block before side-stepping quickly and launching into a combo, forcing the figure right into the dining room. The figure was getting desperate, his moves wider and more obvious and far easier to block than they should be.

The figure pushed me back then put me in position to be forced into a lengthy combo streak.

He was taking the upper hand as quickly and as fast as he could, as though he knew I was more than capable of recuperating if it wasn't fast enough.

I was quickly being forced back down into the Living Room.

I needed to do something. I needed a way to get out of this combo, now.

I waited for the last strike of his combo then one moment I was stuck in the figure's combo, and the next moment, before the figure had remembered enough to react, I was behind him striking fast enough to send the figure flying into the side wall of the living room.

The figure was leaning against the wall out of breath.

I put my keyblade to the figure's neck.

Then the lights flash on.

"Leo?" I hear Mia's voice say.

I look towards where her voice came from. She was on the stairs in a robe.

"I have him." I say.

"Who?" She asks.

I look over to where the figure is.

He is gone.

I sigh and unsummon my keyblade.

"Nevermind." I say.

Mia and I climb back into bed.

I will find Ray. I will find my brother.

X.X

Me: well now the last one wasn't all mine. I got the fight from somewhere else.

Sky: Leo was a freaking BEAST!

Leo: thanks Sky.

Zack: well that was interesting.

Nero: yeah. Especially since I got a God Form! Boo yah! Thank You VenKBM!

Me: well now you know who the mystery girl is.

Aura: *grabs a camera and takes a picture of John and Raxua* *runs off*

Sky: *laughs* and I got all of it on video. *shows camera.*

John: *glares at Sky*

Sky: *teleports*

Me: please review!


	9. Holy Crap! The Heroes Lost!

Me: well hope you like it.

Sky: I am awesome right

Me: *laughs*

Me: I own nothing.

X.X

X.x Leo pov x.X

I will not stop until I find you. You tried to kill my friends. Now that I can get my revenge, you will not live.

"Oh really now? Even though you may have had me to where I wasn't 100% I had you. I made you fall. After everything is over and the smoke clears. I will have your and your friends heads."

No you wont. I will find you!

"Oh shut up! Be happy I have to let you and your pathetic friends live. But I promise, you will not for long. For every time you sleep. I train. I will always be stronger than you. Always."

The man walks off.

Ray! Ray! Come here and fight!

I wake up in a cold sweat.

He is training and I am sleeping. I hop from the bed. I get dressed.

"Where are you going?" A drowsy Mia asks.

I put my hand on the knob of the door.

"I going to blow off steam." I say quietly.

She falls back to sleep.

I walk out the door then out the Mansion.

I summon my keyblade, Aubade.

I feel the cold air and mist blow against my bare skin. I smell the morning air. I walk by the alley, then I hear the a faint hiss that belongs only to Heartless.

I see the small Shadow and just slice it in half. It's remain turns into a black goop that evaporates.

I turn when I hear footsteps. My eyes go full of hate.

He summons a keyblade. I can't tell what it is.

I slash to his right and he side step and attempts to slash at my back. I slam my blade against his before it could reach me. He then swings at my feet I jump then slash towards his head but he blocks.

He pushes me back with a hit that he landed on me. I slam my foot to his chest, but then he slam his keyblade to my side. I feel the pain ring into my side. I dodge his upcoming hit and switch our positions and scratch his back with the tip of my keyblade.

I send a fist across his face, then follow up with a quick slam of my keyblade to his side.

I slam my my foot to knock him back.

Then he quickly hits me and knock me on my butt.

I quickly recuperate trying to not let him get anything else in. I slash the right side of him.

He slams my keyblade to the ground.

I spin around and pick it up. I quickly dodge a series of attacks.

Then I notice a blond braid.

My eyes are playing tricks.

He makes a mistake by slashing to the right extremely hard.

I quickly dodge to the left and slam him to the brick wall. And put my keyblade to his neck.

The moonlight shines on my face.

"Leo?" I hear a small cry.

Its coming from the person.

I made two mistakes. One, it wasn't a he it was a she. Two, it used the rage from my brother on her.

The next thing I know I hear a small whimper. Then the girl kissed me.

I did nothing from pure shock.

Then she starts crying. I feel the tears run down to my hand. I kiss her again. This kiss was filled with passion.

When we pull apart I realize two things. One, I still had my keyblade to her neck. Two, I just cheated on Mia.

Then I slowly move back and the girl reveals herself as Mia.

I start to cry. I see the injuries I put her through. She seemed to have bruises all over her body cut everywhere. And it think I broke her arm. But there she stand at me smiling.

I continue to cry.

"Mia, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I am so sorry." I cry.

She doesn't say a word.

She heals herself.

She walks over to me and kisses me again. This kiss a lot passionate than before. Both sides kissing back.

"I love you, no matter what we do to each other. No matter what happens. I will always love you." Mia whispers in my ear.

"I am sorry, Mia. I-" I cry.

"Shh. Leo, let's go to bed." She whispers.

X.x Morning: Sky and Airie's house, Sky pov x.X

"No! Sky. No no." Airie yells at me.

"No? No! No what!? What he did wasn't right! He basically kissed you in front your sister then kisses you then your sister again. I am gonna kill him! " I yell back.

I know I am yelling at her. But I am not just going to let Xinek get away with this.

"You're not allowed to kill Xinek, Sky, it's fine." Airie yells.

"FINE?! FINE!" I yell.

"Well, no, it's not fine, but he doesn't deserve to die for it. I mean, it's a kiss." Airie yells back.

"Its not just the kiss. Its the fact he abducted you then kisses you to tick me off and says you were just a temporary replacement. No one does that! Not even me!" I yell.

"Well, that's very true. But no violence. Just...no." Airie says in a strict tone that usually ends the argument.

Usually. This is a usually time.

"Air! I am not going to let him do that! Did you know how bad I felt seeing you trapped. Then Xinek kissing you just to tee me off. I couldn't take it. I just couldn't. And the only way to make it all end is violence. That is what we are going to have to do!" I yell.

"Sky! If you're so peeved off about it, let me do something! I was the one who was kidnapped, after all. Don't you think I'm a little mad too? So if anything, let me be the one to fight him. Otherwise, no violence!" Airie yells at me.

I swear the neighbors had called the cops from all the yelling. But what are they gonna do? Air's royalty. They can't do anything.

I was about to yell again until what she yelled sinked in.

I smirk.

"So you wanna fight him too?" I say in a very calm voice.

"Yeah!" She yells, not seeing what I am getting to.

I smile. A very dangerous smile.

"Well, Princess, how about we both fight him." I say with a smirk spreading.

"Sounds good to me." She says winking at me.

I swear, sometimes that princess is almost as bad as her sister. Trust me. Don't get her mad. She is also cunning like her too. Airie has a good side, but she has an exact opposite side too.

"You know you and your sister share more than just faces. You both have a devious side." I say with a smirk.

She comes up and kisses me.

"Yes, we do. But I'm not a (bleep) like she is. Or, I don't think I am..." She says tilting head and trying to think.

"No your not. You are a beautiful angel." I say then smirk, "with a wild side."

Airie smiles.

"Well, thank god for that, right?" She says.

I smile.

"Well if you weren't devious, there wouldn't be any fun." I say.

"Very true." She says so … on second thought let's just say she says it.

"Well we can get your sister too." I say as she nuzzles her head on my shoulder.

"We should get going if we are going to get our missions." I say.

"Why do you call them missions?" Air asks me.

I shrug.

"Well we are going to be late." I say.

"Aren't we always?" She asks.

"True." I say then pull her into a kiss.

X.x Radiant Garden Castle: Meeting Room John's pov x.X

"So we have assignments today." I say.

Sky and Airie burst into room late, again.

"Well Johnny boy, cross off our mission, me and Airie are going to the Keyblade Graveyard." Sky says.

"What makes you think I will do that?" I ask.

Sky whispers in my ear, "Because I have video of you Rax last night and I have Aura ready to play it on the big screen."

I almost failed to resist the urge to kill him.

"Fine. Go." I sigh.

Sky and Airie leave the room.

"Ok everybody, I know some of you are new but, you can still do what everyone else is doing." I announce.

"Ok here are the assignments for today." I say.

"Nero, Sam, you two will have Twilight Town Mansion. There are some activities going on there stop them." I say.

"Alesi, Brendan, you two will team with Stephanie and recon Wonderland" I say.

"Elicion Ferlin and Alex, you three will do recon in Neverland." I state.

"Zack, Akira, take Wing and you three will eliminate Heartless in Twilight Town." I announce.

"Jake, Pricelia, you two will fight Heartless in Port Royal. Oxus will be there too. He will show you around." I tell them

"Leo, Mia, and Crystal, you two have Traverse Town." I say.

"Maaya Blaze you two take and go to Disney Town." I say.

"Diasuke, Render, and Rin, you two have Heartless in Halloween Town." I state.

"David, Aura and Raxua, recon in the Pridelands." I say.

"Um John, I think me and David have the Pridelands. Maybe she could go with you?" Aura says with a Cherise grin.

Raxua glares at her.

I sigh.

"Fine." I say.

"Raxua. You and I will defeat Heartless in the Mirage Arena." I announce.

"Now everyone, let's do our assignments." John announces.

X.x Airie and Sky: Keyblade Graveyard x.X

"So where is that (bleep)." Sky says.

"I don't know but if get my hands on him." Airie says.

"You know, I love it when your devious." Sky says.

"What about all the other times?" Airie asks.

"Eh." Sky jokes.

"Jerk!" She says hitting me lightly.

"I love you Air." Sky says.

"I love you too Sky." Airie says.

Sky kisses her deeply.

Airie kisses him back with as much passion.

Sky wraps his arms around her back as Airie puts her arms around his neck.

"You two are so cute. Too bad I have too kill you." A voice says.

The two ignore it still kissing.

"Well they seem to pay you no mind." Another voice says.

The two still kissing.

Sky casts a reflectaga shield around them.

In about 5 more minutes the two pull apart out of breath.

"Now *pant* I am ready *pant*" Sky say summoning Oathkeeper.

"So *pant* am I. *pant*" Airie says summoning Destiny's Embrace.

Then in one second Aleeya rushes at Airie, who ran after Xinek slashing and clawing at him.

"I am not a replacement, you (bleep)." Airie says brutally slashing and clawing then kicking where the sun don't shine repeatedly.

Sky starts slashing at Aleeya keeping her away from Airie as she brutally kicks him there.

"You (bleep)." Xinek says, "You (bleep)ing slut! You took a mother(bleep)ing cheap shot."

Sky stops forcing back Aleeya.

Airie happily skips over to Aleeya and slaps the (bleep) out of her and then the two are on the ground clawing scratching and ripping each others hair out.

Sky walks over to Xinek with a crazed smile.

He laughs.

"What did you call my girlfriend?" Sky asks laughing.

"A (bleep)ing slut!" Xinek says getting in his face.

Sky smiles.

"I don't think I heard you correctly, say that again?" Sky asks with a wicked smile still on his face.

He get right up in Sky's face.

"A. (Bleep)ing. Slut." Xinek says slowly.

Sky punches Xinek in the gut making Xinek spit blood up.

Xinek goes into Demon Form.

Sky goes into Fallen Angel Mode.

(Let's go over to the cat fight.)

Airie is picking up Aleeya's head by the hair and slamming it to the ground.

Aleeya flips them and starts choking Airie.

"Die. (Bleep). Die!" Aleeya yells.

"You (bleep)! Let me go!" Airie yells clawing at Aleeya's face.

Then Airie kicks Aleeya back.

Airie backflips.

"Sky will be forced to join us. And I will make sure he kills you. Then I will take him." Aleeya says.

Airie sends her foot across Aleeya's face.

"Why don't you shut the (bleep) up, you conceited, sadist (bleep)." Airie says and starts clashing keyblades with Aleeya.

Aleeya slashes to Airie's right.

Airie sends her foot up to Aleeya's face while backfliping.

Airie then jumps up and slams her keyblade into her face.

"Take that (bleep)." Airie says. (Family love huh?)

Then Sky slams into Aleeya.

Sky was unconscious.

Airie ran over to Sky.

"Sky! Sky!" Airie yells.

"Ugh." Sky says slipping in and out of consciousness.

Airie summons a CoL and quickly half carry, half drags Sky through it.

X.x Nero Sam Erin: Twilight Mansion: Nexro's pov x.X

"Man. This has been a while since I even looked at it." I say.

We all walk into the Mansion.

Then I notice broken glass. The room torn up.

"Someone was here earlier." Erin says.

"How do you know?" Sam asks.

"There is ice in that glass. It would have melted by now. There are footprints in the dust." Erin says.

Then he starts up the stairs.

He runs into the room. Then a boom is heard.

Sam and I run up the stairs.

We turn and run into the room.

Then I see. Ansem SoD and Odium.

This guy just doesn't give up.

I summon Void Gear Remnant.

"You're over with!" I yell.

Sam summoned Way to the Dawn.

I clash with Odium.

Odium smirks.

"You're weaker than I thought. I may not be able to kill you now, but I can rough you up a bit." Odium says.

I start slashing at him furiously.

He slams me back to a wall.

I go into god form.

Then I blast all the keyblades at Odium.

He smirks.

He teleports behind me.

"Your god form has one weakness. This." He says as he slashes my back.

I fall. Blood rushes out of me.

He didn't even hit me hard.

Blood starts rushing out of me.

"How the-" I say, then black out.

X.x Wonderland: Alesi Brendan Stephanie: Brendan's pov x.X

"Well this place is screwed up." Stephanie says.

I look across the world to see the whole place seeming to have a bomb dropped on it.

It seemed blown up.

I see multiple Heartless.

I start slashing at random.

Then Alesi went into Angel Form. I went into Rockbreaker Mode.

We destroy all the Heartless.

(Sorry but Brendan and Alesi have something big in later chapters)

X.x Neverland: Elicion, Ferlin, Alex: Ferlin's pov x.X

We arrive in Neverland and I notice multiple Heartless.

The thing is … they aren't moving.

Then I see them change into dusks.

"How the?" Alex asks.

Then Xemnas appears.

"Goodbye." Xemnas says.

X.x Elicion pov x.X

Xemnas points his hand at me.

I start changing into my Dark Form.

"Kill them." Xemnas says.

I see the look on Ferlin's face.

"No." I say in a dark voice.

I summon Soul Eater.

"No? I am your Superior! You do not tell me no!" Xemnas yells.

I look dead into his dark eyes.

"Goodbye." I say.

I clash with Ethereal Blades.

I then slash Xemnas.

Xemnas laughs and blast me back.

"You need to be taught a lesson." Xemnas says.

He holds out his hand at me.

I start being pushed to the back of my mind.

X.x Ferlin's pov x.X

I start clashing against Elicion.

"Elicion! Stop!" I yell.

"There is no more Elicion. Only me." Elicion says in Xemnas voice.

Alex summons a CoL.

"Come on! Its over! We can't save him!" Alex yells and drags me through.

"Elicion!" I yell.

X.x Twilight Town: Zack Akira, and Wing: Zack's pov x.X

"You know what? I don't care!" I yell.

The ice cream lady hands me 3 ice creams.

After we finish them, we start walking around town.

"So anyone else notice the lack of Heartless?" Wing asked.

We both agreed.

"You know you just jinxed it, right?" Akira says.

Then, as if on cue, Vanitas a girl that seemed faintly familiar appeared.

"Well hello dad." I said angered.

"Sister." Akira says to the girl.

Then the memory of last night came back to me.

I summon my keyblade and grit my teeth.

"Well. It looks like we are gonna have a fight." Vanitas says.

Then Wing touches the ground and it surrounds Akari and Vanitas.

"We have to go. Now." Wing says.

"Huh?" I say.

Then I notice their darkness in extreme power.

Wing summons a CoL and we run through.

(Their will be a Zack and Vanitas moment in the next chapter.)

X.x Jake Pricelia and Oxus: Port Royal Jake pov x.X

We walk to a guy named Jack Sparrow.

I summon my keyblade.

"We are here to do recon. We need your ship." I say.

"Well mate, looks like you are gonna have to beat me." Jack says.

"How about now?" Oxus says showing up.

"Oxus! Um I have your money its um …" Jack says.

"Let us use the boat and your debt is paid mate." Oxus says.

"Good Sailing." Jack says running off the boat.

X.x Traverse Town: Leo, Mia, and Crystal: Leo pov x.X

There are always Heartless here.

After a few rounds of Heartless, someone appeared.

"Well hello, brother." a boy says.

"Do you like trespassing into people's homes, Ray?" I ask.

"Do you like hurting your girlfriend, or is it just a bad habit?" Ray asks.

"You beat on Mia?" Crystal asks.

"No. We fought in a dark alley." I say.

"What do you want?" I say cruelly.

"Simple. You dead." Ray says.

Then Akari knocks out Crystal and heads towards Akira.

I summon Aubade.

Ray and I rushed at each other, the steel of their weapons smashing against each other in a rapid flurry of strokes. My heartbeat was pounding in my ears, each block, blow and strike bringing a shock of exhilaration through me.

Ray had been holding up a strong front, but he wasn't a match for the speed of Aubade and its current wielder possessed.

With a rush of energy Ray swung Wingblade forward, locking it with his own. "Why won't you die!" he growled.

The voice twinged with hate in his mind.

"Why does it matter? I am going to be the one who leaves here alive." he replied in a low voice, the cloudiness forcing the words out of his mouth and causing a smirk to playing across his lips.

I could hear Ray's hands tightening on the weapon's grip. I didn't catch the magic energy in time, and was suddenly thrown backward by a blast of fire that momentarily blinded me.

Ray then held his Keyblade at his face. A ball of energy forming at the tip.

"Goodbye." Ray says.

Then he was frozen in place by Crystal who woke up from being knocked out.

I look over to Akari who was frozen.

"Come on!" Crystal yells opening a CoL.

We all run through.

X.x Disney Town: Maaya and Blaze: Maaya pov x.X

(Um I am sorry but this scene is too gory to show because Maaya and Blaze killing Pete. Let's skip ahead.)

"Thank ya fellas and tell Sora I said hello." King Mickey said.

"Yes sir." Maaya bows.

X.x Halloween Town: Diasuke Render Rin: No pov x.X

"Man this is tiring!" Rin crys.

"Rin be quiet." Diasuke says.

Diasuke and Rin continue to argue.

Render presses his finger against the bridge of his nose.

"Will you two SHUT UP!" Render yells.

Diasuke and Rin go mute.

Then a Oogie Boogie showed up.

"Welcome to Halloween Town. Now say good die." He said.

They summoned their keyblades.

They sliced him in half.

"You honestly thought you would beat us? You are a flour sack." Rin laughs.

X.x Pride Lands: David Aura: Aura's pov x.X

We arrived in the Pridelands and I turned into a Cheetah and David turned into a Raven.

Then a dude with a Scar on his face appeared.

David turned us back into humans.

We summon our keyblades/swords and jump at Scar.

David uses reality powers and encases him in rock then I start slashing at his head.

Then Scar falls.

X.x Mirage Arena: John and Raxua: John's pov x.X

We appear in the Mirage Arena.

"We are hear to find YX and defeat him." I say.

"Ok." Raxua says.

I type something on the computer.

"Ok, now we just need to stand on the teleporter." I say.

We step on the teleporter.

We teleport in the Arena part.

YX appears.

I summon Twilight Blaze.

Raxua summons Sign of Innocence.

YX summons No Name.

We say no words, but YX and I clear for our hatred for each other.

I run up to slice him but he blocks and Raxua quickly attack and slices him.

YX makes a double and he takes on Raxua.

I start to roll forward and slash to his right.

He just blocks it no problem.

I slice him when he tries to swing.

I block an oncoming combo and blast him with a dark firaga.

He falls back but gets up.

Then he smiles then I look over to Raxua.

The double does the same. They move simultaneously.

They both do a downward slash, followed by an upward swing followed by a jump accompanied by a downward slash then a sliding swing of the Keyblade then a basic downward slash and finishes with a spinning slash.

I fly back. Raxua does as well.

"We need to go now!" I yell and we teleport away back to the Castle.

X.X

Me: well there you go. You're heroes are crap.

Heroes: *glare at me*

Me: oh well. Hey some die, so you know it wont matter.

Sky: I was awesome.

Me: until you got your butt kicked by Xinek.

Sky: *pouts*

Me: review


	10. Sky and Aura vs Julius

Me: hey peoples gotta a treat for you.

Sky: its a new chapter.

Me: oh and there is a part I was debating on putting on here. You will know it when you read it. Idk if it is M but oh well.

John: *facepalms*

Me: I own nothing.

X.x Radiant Garden Meeting Room x.X

"Ok everyone. We need to get our assignments done." John says.

"You (bleep), Nero is in the (bleep)ing hospital!" Sam yells.

I look over to Ferlin and she is a mess.

"You two need to take the day off." I say.

They both glare at me before leaving.

"Well ok. So here is what we have today. Remember we are looking for Dark Wielders or Heartless.

Brendan and Alesi you two have Castle Oblivion.

Maaya and Blaze you two have here.

Jake and Pricelia you two have Olympus Coliseum.

Diasuke, Render, and Rin you three have Neverland.

Erin Crystal and Stephanie you three have Abragah.

Alex Wing and Oxus you three have Beast's Castle.

Zack and Akira you two have Destiny Islands.

David and Airie you two have Twilight Town.

Raxua, Sky, Aura, and I have Traverse Town.

Any questions?" John asks.

Sky raised his hand.

"Why do us four go? Wouldn't it be better if with just two?" Sky asks.

"No, because Julius (a secret boss from KH3D) and many Darkside Heartless are there." John explained.

"Oh." Sky say worried.

X.x Castle Oblivion: Brendan and Alesi: Alesi pov x.X

We walk up to the castle. Its where my parents-in-law or however you say it.

It seemed to be back to its former state. As Land of Departure.

Brendan sniffed the air.

"Well someone missed home." I laugh.

"This is where I want us to stay. After all of this." Brendan says.

I smile at him

"Well then you might as well call it home." I say.

Then he grabs my hand. He kisses me then drags me to cliff/mountain.

"This is where my parents used to go with Master Ventus every night. This where I want to be." Brendan says.

I look up at the sky, the castle, then the training ground. All of it seems to be a peaceful place.

"And I will be with you." I say.

He turns and smiles.

"Thank you." Brendan says hugging me.

"Your Welcome." I say.

"I think we should check the inside of the castle." Brendan says.

We walk into the Castle. It seems like age never affected it. Then my eyes drifted to the couch to see someone with a blanket over them asleep.

Brendan and I summon our keyblades and sneak over to the figure.

We rip off the blankets.

"5 more minutes Yuffie." The man said.

He was about Brendan's height maybe taller, he had black spiked hair. He was a little pale, he had quite a build. Intact, He looked almost exact to Sora except for the black Hair a little paler and a little more muscular. He had black clothes (Sora's from KH2) and a dog tag chain with an X pendant.

"Vanitas!?" Brendan yelled.

Vanitas? Zack's dad?

Vanitas fell off of the tan comfy looking couch and landed on the warm green blanket.

"Wha?" Vanitas says.

He open his eyes to reveal golden orbs.

"Oh its you two. Let me get some sleep before Yuffie comes here ok?" Vanitas mumbles rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

He got up just in time to miss a strike from Brendan's keyblade.

"What the hell? Why did you do that?" Vanitas asks.

"Why shouldn't I, you (bleep). You put my parents through hell. Then you are going up against us. Why the (bleep) shouldn't I kill you now?" Brendan asks his voice filled with hate.

"Because 1. I am Zack's dad. 2. I am pure awesome. 3. Your just (bleep) off cause I dated your mom before your dad. 4. I had no choice in what side. 5. I am planning to rebel. 6. If you try I am gonna kick your (bleep)." Vanitas said with a smirk.

Brendan raised his blade after 3, but I calmed him to let him finish.

"So you are gonna rebel? Why?" I ask still calming Brendan.

"Because I want to be the dad Zack always wanted. And I am tired of living in this dump waiting on Yuffie." Vanitas complained.

"Well maybe we can help." I say.

Vanitas raised an eyebrow.

X.x Hollow Bastion: Maaya and Blaze: Maaya pov x.X

We are walking down the street killing a couple Hearties down the street.

This street seemed to be abandoned years ago. Newspapers flying. Alleyways seeming like trouble. So of course, Blaze and I go down one.

"Well hello there Maaya." A voice said.

I turn around to see a dark skin (black/African American) girl with long black and brown eyes. She seemed 14 but she 5'7. She was wearing combat boots, skinny jeans, and a navy blue t-shirt hoodie

She summoned a keyblade. Oblivion.

"Well if it isn't my good for nothing cousin." Maaya says.

Then summon with lightning fast speed slashed and left a gash on me.

"You will die." She says.

She seemed as a blue of navy blue.

I just managed to block the first strike but failed to block the 17 others.

When I rose my keyblade above my head she came to strike me.

I closed my eyes.

After a few seconds, I opened my eyes and all I saw was a bleeding Blaze and blood on Cymone's keyblade.

I was in shock. Then my vision was blurred with tears.

I went into Thunderstorm Command.

"You just killed my boyfriend!" I yelled.

I start unleashing a fury of attacks.

Cymone manage to block all but one that sent electricity throughout her body.

Cymone laid on the ground. But not dead.

I picked up Blaze and carried him through a CoL.

X.x Olympus Coliseum: Jake and Pricelia, Jake's pov x.X

We walk into the arena. We were there to watch. We didn't feel like fighting today. And if someone mentioned Elicion. Pricelia would have went into tears.

"So, you want some popcorn?" I ask Pricelia, making sure she was in the sun.

"Sure." She says cheerily.

Then a cloud covers the sun and she bursts into tears.

"Elicion!" She cries.

She summons a CoL.

I run in after here.

We are in The Castle That Never Was, her room.

"Pricelia. Its ok. We will get him back." I say trying to comfort him.

She crys in my chest.

I hug her.

"I love you, Pricelia." I say.

"I love you too, Jake." She crys.

I hug her for a while longer while she crys.

"Come on Pricelia." I say hugging her.

I say turning on the light.

"Will you carry me?" She asks.

I groan playfully then pick her up bridal style.

She giggles then summons a CoL and they go through.

X.x Neverland: Render, Rin and Diasuke x.X

"You know I hate these places. I want to go back." Diasuke groans.

"Come on Dia! This place is awesome!" Rin says flying.

"Did you just call me Dia?" Diasuke asks.

Then a figure who looked like he on some stuff walked up with a hook on his hand.

"Hello I am captain Hook and I am looking for Peter Pan and Jane. So Have you seen a boy around 10? I am trying to capture him and a 7 year old girl." The man says.

"You creepy pedo." Render yells.

"Dude you are a freaking Pedophile. You must be related to Pedobear. And I am going to kill you." Diasuke says.

The three summon their keyblades and slash against him.

He would have been hard except there were three wielders so not really.

"YOU PEDO!" Rin yells.

She starts hitting him repeatedly on the head.

The trio leaves after beating Captain Hook down a few more times.

X.x Abragah: Erin Crystal and Stephanie: Erin pov (Author of following OCs GIVE ME IDEAS!) x.X

Man I hate this place.

Its way too hot and I keep getting sand in my face.

We see a huge sand lion.

Oh great fight time.

~after a few minutes of fighting~

The lion falls.

"Well great. Now can we go?"

"Yes I hate this place! And I am extremely thirsty!" Crystal says then summons some ice and gives to everyone.

"Yay!" Me and Stephanie say then drink the water.

X.x Beast Castle: Alex, Wing, Oxus (Authors of these OCs give me some ideas!) X.X

"LET'S PARTY!" Alex yells.

"Yeah mate, let's party!" Oxus says.

Wing facepalms.

"You two do know we are at a beast's castle." Wing asks.

"Then this dude must be able to throw a wicked party." Alex says.

"And if he wants to fight." Oxus summons a Sword like Kingdom Key, "I got our backs."

"You two are idiots." Wing says.

"We know." They both reply.

Wing facepalms.

Then a shot was blown.

"Beast! Give me back Belle so she can be my wife!" Gaston yells.

"Hey back off! I wanna go to this dude's party!" Alex yells.

"Who are you? Probably Beast's lackeys." Gaston says.

Oxus puts Whiplash to Gaston's neck.

"Who you calling a lackey, mate? I will raid your house and then burn it down, you call me a lackey again. Got it mate.?" Oxus asks.

Gaston runs crying.

"Well we are done here. Let's party!" Alex yells running in the castle.

X.x Destiny Islands: Zack and Akira: Zack pov x.X

"Ah. You know we should be sent here more often. I would enjoy some rest and relaxation." I say laying in the hammock in black swim trunks.

"Can you help put some sunscreen on my back?" Akira asks in a bikini.

"S-Sure." I stutter noticing her in a pink bikini.

I rub sunscreen on her back and she shivers.

I slowly spread across her back.

I finish and she turns around and kisses me passionately.

When we pull apart, I ask, "What was that for?"

"I wanted to kiss you." Akira says smiling.

"Well I am going back to the hammock." I say.

"Well meet me in the water a little later." Akira says running to the water.

I walk over to the hammock and close my eyes.

"Well nice to see your resting." I hear a voice say.

I jump and open my eyes to see Vanitas.

"DAD!" I yell.

"Chill son. I came to talk. When we have our final battle, either completely obliterate me or bring me to the light. But when we fight I can't hold back. The darkness will force me to do my all." Vanitas explains.

"Will do dad. Now if you will excuse me I am going to see Akira." I say.

"Just don't do something you will regret in 9 months." my dad says.

I glare at him.

"I am not gonna make your mistake." I say laughing.

Vanitas goes through a corridor of Darkness and I go over to Akira.

X.x David and Airie: Twilight Town: Airie pov x.X

We walked through Twilight Town not talking much.

We started slashing and dashing at Heartless we saw and when we finished I went to get a sea salt ice cream.

We walked for a while until I finished my ice cream.

"Well I think we should be heading back," he said breaking the silence.

I nodded.

I step through a CoL

He went through a CoD.

X.x Traverse Town: John, Aura, Raxua, and Sky x.X

"THIS IS INSANITY!" Aura yells

Aura is running from an angry Julius.

Raxua is in a tower watching.

"Let's see if they can kill him before he kills them.,...or at least, survive in the next 20 minutes." Raxua says.

"Bet you that Sky will cry." John says.

"I bet 30 munny he won't." Raxua smirks, "I won't be taking a chance here."

Aura hides from Julius. Aura looks around.

"Where did Sky go?" She asks.

"I was gonna bet a kiss but ok." John says.

"Pretend it hurt Airie. Pretend it hurt Airie." Sky mumbles.

Sky attacks Julius.

"Die! This is for Airie!" Sky roars.

"Go Sky! SNEAK ATTACK!" Aura cheers.

Aura gets on Julius and starts stabbing his head.

"DIE EVIL!" Aura yells.

"Wow...they are going for it." Raxua says.

Sky goes into Fallen Angle Mode and starts hacking it with both keyblades.

"I guess you win, he isn't going to cry soon." John says pulling out 30 munny.

Raxua chuckles.

"Either pay me 30 munny or just kiss me, which sounds easier?" Raxua asks.

Aura jumps off as Sky hacks at Julius and hoots Firagas at Julius to help Sky.

John kisses Raxua.

Sky backflips off Julius then angel rushes him.

"Aura let's finish it." Sky yells then does a dash with his keyblade making an X.

"Right!" Aura yells then gets her keyblade and shouts, "FLAMES OF FURY!"

Then her keyblade is surrounded by fire as she runs up Julius and slashes at him furiously before jumping up and slashing down as she falls, making a huge burning gash.

Julius roars before falling down to the ground, dead.

"We did it!" Aura yells.

Raxua kisses back then pulls away a couple minutes later.

"Looks like he's dead." Raxua says.

John: looks down. John waves his hand and 500 Darkside Heartless appear.

"Not that I can see." John says then kisses her again.

Sky sighs, "Dang it John."

"Aw man!" Aura says as she gets ready to fight.

Raxua chuckles as she kisses back again.

John kisses her deeply.

Sky starts slashing frantically.

Aura easily dodges their punches and runs up one of them by their arms.

"YAHHH!" She yells.

She slashes off their head as she shoots Firagas.

Raxua wraps her arms around his neck as she kisses back.

Sky turns into a tornado and slashes wildly.

John kisses from her jawbone to her ear.

"I love you Rax." He whisper in here ear.

John leaves a trail of kisses back to her lips..

Raxua kisses back with a happy sigh.

"I love you too John." Raxua says.

Aura keeps hopping from one Darkside to another and slashes furiously at each of them.

"Aura blast fire at me! I am gonna burn these motherflubbers." Sky yells.

John kisses her neck.

Aura: Got it! FIRE RAID!

Aura's keyblade is surrounded in fire and she throws it at him, sending fire at him.

Raxua shivers in pleasure.

John kisses her ear then her lips again.

"Aura! Get down!" Sky yells

Sky starts bumping around like a pinball.

"Burn! Motherflubbers! Burn!" Sky yells.

Aura puts a Reflega shield as she hides.

"Great use of censorship!" Aura yells chuckling.

Raxua kisses back and puts her hands in his hair.

Sky comes out of Fallen Angel Mode.

"Crap. Hey Aura you got a Drive Potion?" Sky asks.

John kisses Raxua deeper and smiles.

"Nope! I don't! But I can go into Drives automatically, does that count?" Aura asks.

Raxua kisses back and smiles as well.

"Not going to help me. But go in your form."

Sky looks around then sees a drive potion. Drinks it then goes back into. Fallen Angel Mode.

John kisses a sensitive spot in her neck.

Aura nods.

"Ok! VALOR FORM!" Aura yells.

Aura's clothes change to a red and black color scheme with red highlights in her hair and red-orange eyes.

Summons two keyblades, her own and Leviathan.

"Here I go!" Aura yells.

Aura charges and attacks.

Raxua breath hitches from it.

"Woo Hoo!" Sky yells.

Sky starts slashing and jumping from building to building slicing the Darkside Heartless.

"Man how many did John send?" Sky asks.

John notices her breath hitch.

"So you like that?" John whispers in her ear. John kisses her harder on her sensitive spot on her neck.

"I have no idea!" Aura yells. Aura slashing like crazy as she jumps to each of them.

"J-John..." Raxua gasps slightly.

"Man this is tiring." Sky whines.

Sky still slashes wildly. Then does blade spark then sonic blade then salvation.

John smirks.

"I am gonna take that as a yes." John whispers.

John kiss that spot roughly leaving a hickey.

"I know right?!" Aura yells.

Aura does multiple aerial combos.

Raxua lets out a soft moan before stopping, blushing furiously.

Sky does an ultimate combo killing about 20.

"I hate this." Sky whines.

"Was that a moan?" John asks smiling evilly then kisses her at the same spot but twice as rough making a bigger hickey on her neck.

Aura gets 21 down to ash.

"I do too...oh well." Aura whines as well.

Raxua moans again louder than before, "J-john..."

"Man it seems there are endless Darkside." Sky complains.

Sky starts doing more combos.

"I like hearing you say my name." John whispers in her ear then goes to the other side of her neck and kisses her on another sensitive spot without holding back.

"Come at me bros! Ok, I am about to do something epic! I need epic music! HERE I GO!" Aura says then starts singing the Pirates of the Caribbean theme, "Na na, nanana,na, nananana, na nana! Na na, nanana,na,-"

Aura jumps up and does an X slash on many Darkseides as she jumps to each one.

"WOOOOOO!" Aura yells.

Raxua gasps as she continues to moan. "John!"

"Go Aura! Play my Music!" Sky cheers.

In Sky's head, Hero from Skillet is playing as he does what Aura was doing.

John stops and blows cool air on her hickey then continues to kiss her neck.

Aura starts singing.

Raxua gasps and moans.

"We are unstoppable!" Sky yells.

John very slowly kisses back to Raxua's lips. 2 days ago

"HECK YEAH WE ARE!"

Raxua kisses back very deeply.

Sky kills the last of the Heartless.

John kisses her very deeply then parts.

Sky hops up to John and Rax and notices them.

"Oops am I interrupting something?" Sky smirks.

"John why is your lips purple?" Sky asks.

Aura hops up as well and remains floating using Aeroga and laughs.

"Rax...I can see your hickeys!"

"You're imagining things, Aura. Same with you Sky." Raxua says calmly.

"You two must have fought to many heartless." John smirks.

"Yeah, since you sent so many..." Aura mutters.

Raxua chuckles.

"Well you two defeated Julius so quickly I decided you two still didn't learn your lesson so I sent about 500."

Sky's jaw drops. "WHAT!?"

"You two did survive though didn't you?" John laughs.

Aura shrugs. "I fought 1000 before with Sora. 500 sounds easy now. Then again, there wasn't as much Darksides..."

"Well you had to learn a lesson, now didn't you?" John smirks.

"Come on we were pooped! What were you doing up here that was so important to not help us?" Sky whines.

"Watching." John smirks.

"Watching indeed . It looked like you two had it covered." Raxua agrees.

"Bet they were having a make out session while we were fighting..." Aura mutters to Sky.

Sky glances to a building signaling Aura to look at the camera taped to the edge of the building.

"What did you think I was doing while I was gone. Wanna see what happened?" Sky whispers to Aura.

"Maybe next time you wont intrude on people's privacy." John says.

"Of course we won't now! Thank you for that valuable lesson!" She says sweetly while looking at John.

"Yeah." Aura whispers to Sky.

"Well me and Aura are going to catch David and Airie."

Sky teleports to the camera while no one is looking. Grabs it. Teleports back over to Aura and they teleport.

John and Raxua teleport off.

X.X

Me: thank you all. I would like you to read this story, Tornado. It is pretty good.

Sky: eh, I give it a 7

John: *facepalm*

Sky: do you want me to show the video tape of you two?

John: *strangles Sky*

Sky: *passes the video camera to Aura.* Run!

*The two run away.*

Me: review.


	11. Deja Vu

Me: the battle is arriving. The worlds are in the hands of these people.

Sky: we are gonna win!

Me: sure.

Sky: The Nobody 0 owns nothing.

X.x Meeting Room x.X

"Sorry John could not be here at this moment but he wrote our missions down." Sky says.

Sky's eyes go wide.

"It says after almost a year, he has decided we can take all of them." Sky gulps.

"Um Sky? Please tell us its a prank." Leo says.

Then suddenly John comes in.

"JOHN! Please tell me this note isn't real!" Sky begs.

"Actually its true. And we are going to have some help." John says then whistles.

Then Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Xion, and Lea walk up.

"Is that all?" Leo asks nervously.

"Actually no." John whistles again.

Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, Isa, Myde, Rolud, Ralene, Lumaira walk in.

"Is that it? We are still at an odd here!" Leo yells.

"And now the last of em." John says then whistles a third time.

Then Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Leaxeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas, and Namine appear!

"H-How did that happen!" Leo asks shocked.

"A lot of Princess of Heart hugging." John says smirking.

Sora does a goofy grin while Kairi turns red.

"She hugged the pedo?" Jake thinks looking at Even.

"What about those who joined the darkside last time?" Leo asks.

"Me and Braig over here are not working for that geezer anymore." Xigbar says.

"And I will keep an eye on Saix over here." Isa says patting his Nobody's shoulder.

Saix scoffs, "Yet I helped Sora turn on the Organization."

"Yeah! Got it memorized?" Axel says.

"Quiet, you handsome devil." Lea says.

Axel smirks.

"Does the words 10,000 affect you at all?" Leo asks.

"Drex, Zack?" John says summoning Heartless.

Brendan summons all types of Nobodies along with the Original Organization XIII.

Zack summons Unversed.

"We might have a shot." Leo mumbles.

"Now the David and I are going to take on YX. Sky, I know what's to get his rematch on Xinek. Airie will face Aleeya. And everyone else just start swinging." John says smirking.

Then everyone packed up and headed out.

"Wait. I am gonna need one more thing." Sky says grabs a drive potion and runs back to catch up.

X.x Keyblade Graveyard x.X

"This is your last chance! Surrender or Die!" Aura yelled.

All you could see was the people in the meeting room before John showed up.

They all laughed.

Aura sighs, "I warned them."

Then everyone showed up with Multiple types of Heartless, Unversed, and Nobodies.

They all stop laughing.

Then the heroes rush at th Dark Wielders.

Sam runs to the front line and slashes at multiple wielders.

"Sam! Get down!" Airie yelled going behind a barrier.

Sam dodge rolled over behind a rock.

An explosion roars across the ground deafening anyone around it.

She shot rapid fireballs.

"Brenden! Cover me!" Sam yelled.

She ran past the rock slid over a barrier and started slashing away at Keybladers.

She rolled and slashed.

"SAM!" A voice yelled.

She looked back to see her dad, Riku. She saw a look of terror on his face. She looked where he was looking. It was a Tidal Wave of Heartless! She looked to her left and saw Maaya, Ralene, and Lea. She looked to her right and saw Nero, Myde, and Sora. They all jumped at the tidal wave.

They climbed in the Wave and started slashing at Dark wielders.

"Sky! David! You two are with me!" John yells.

The trio ran past wielder slicing, dashing, dicing, slashing.

John told David to stay back until we lured Xinek away.

When we reached the top we see Young Xehanort and Xinek.

"Ah. This sounds like something my older version warned me about before I killed him, or did I? Except this time I have more apprentices." Young Xehanort laughs.

"Sky!" Airie yells.

Sky looks back and sees Airie being attacked by multiple wielders.

Sky goes into Fallen Angel Mode and flys over to Airie.

"David." John says, "Keep Xinek away for a bit. Sky is protecting Airie."

David flips up then starts effortlessly hold Xinek back.

But Xinek seemed to be not trying at all.

"Get Sky. End him." Young Xehanort says.

"Yes Master." Xinek then goes past David no problem.

"Sky!" John yells.

"Its over. You two will die." John hears two Young Xehanort's say.

"David, we take them now!" John yells.

David arrives. John hands him a note and he nods.

X.x Airie pov x.X

After Sky defeated all the wielders, I was kicked back Xinek.

For some reason, that sounded familiar.

When I woke up, I see Aleeya.

"Well hello, sister." Aleeya says in a sadist way.

"Slut." I say.

She grips her keyblade much tighter.

"I am giving you one chance." Aleeya starts.

To save my life.

That's Aleeya's voice.

"Huh?" I ask.

"I didn't finish!" Aleeya yells.

Airie, save your big sis! Take the darkness out! Please!

Oh great I have to save her.

Hey! Its not my fault I was corrupted when I was two! Just save me. Turn on the lights!

I will try.

X.x Zack pov x.X

I need to find my dad. If I can weaken him. I can turn him back into light.

I see my dad in front of me. He's not moving. I quickly dodge roll out of his hit.

Well its going to be a long day!

X.x Akira pov x.X

I slash about 3 wielders. I duel with two. Then I see something.

My sister.

I quickly dash over there and slice her.

She blocks my strike, but misses the oncoming one, making her winded.

X.x Sam pov x.X

I killed about 20 wielders.

Then I hear a yell.

I turn to see my dad. No. He is Ansem.

I run up to him slashing.

"You won't kill me!" Ansem says.

"I will, so you will finally (bleep)ing leave my dad alone." I say calmly then summon Road to Redemption and Way to the Dawn.

X.x Jake pov x.X

Pricelia and I are back to back.

I know what's going to happen. Elicion wants the X-blade. But he has to fight me first.

I turn and see a fist then I fly back.

I wake up and see Pricelia and Elicion clashing. And Pricelia losing.

I slammed into Elicion.

He looks at me full of hate.

"You will not touch Pricelia again." I say in a dangerously low calm voice.

I put the Ultima Weapon keychain on my Keyblade and engulf it in flames.

We rush at each other.

X.x Leo pov x.X

I was back to back with Mia. I start slicing at random Wielders until I see him.

Ray.

He just stood there. Smiling.

I switched out Aubade for True Light's Flight and Darker than Dark.

I run and slam into Ray.

He gets up and rubs the blood off of the corner of his mouth.

X.x Mia pov x.X

I see a wielder that seems to be beating everyone. He looks like …

SEPHIROTH!

I start slashing at him trying my hardest to beat him.

X.x Maaya pov x.X

I slash at multiple wielders while sharing a few words.

Then I look up and on a cliff I see Cymone.

I go into Thunderstorm. I run up another cliff.

I quickly backflip off of the cliff and land on the one Cymone is on.

I look dead into Cymone's eyes.

She killed my boyfriend. I am getting Vengeance.

X.x Nero pov x.X

I summon Void Gear Remnant.

I slash left and right and notice the field filled with wielders. But I see only one that made me want to kill.

Odium.

I run up to him. After going through a few wielders I for Force Push and I knock all the other wielders back.

It was just me and Odium.

"I will make you succumb to darkness." Odium says.

I grit my teeth.

X.x Brendan pov x.X

I slashed multiple Wielders. Then I see my dad.

He summoned Xehanort's keyblade.

"Dad?" I say.

"Your dad is no longer here." Dad says in MX voice.

I summon Earthshaker and Ends of the Earth.

I grit my teeth.

"Xehanort, you die today!" I say running at him.

X.x Alesi pov x.X

I see a man. He seems to be helping the darkness wielders.

Is that Weiss?

I run at him and start slashing.

X.x Aura pov x.X

I see Xemnas.

Me and Rax run at him.

"We are gonna kick your butt!" I yell.

Xemnas smiles and looks at Rax.

Raxua turns around.

"Its time I end you." She says looking at me.

"Um … Rax?" I say.

She summons her keyblade and runs at me.

I summon Abyssal Tide and block.

"Rax!" I yell.

X.X

Me: I know short but the battle is coming. So really it doesn't matter. And not everyone will survive. We have some who win. Some who die, some who go to the darkness.

Sky: I live right?

Me: not telling.

Sky: please!

Me: No!

Sky: I don't! *runs off and crys*

Me: *points and laughs*

Airie: *glares at me*

Me: *shrugs* I don't care.

Airie: *runs off towards Sky*

Me: review.


	12. John! wait who's John?

Me: This is the last battle. This is to decide who wins. Light or Dark?

Sky: please read.

John: the nobody 0 owns only the plot and Sky and myself.

X.x Aura pov x.X

"Rax! We talked about this!" I yell running.

She rushed forward and swung a strike at me. I dodge it, barely.

"You got the heart. You're always happy. You get to live you're life, while I am stuck inside. Well now I can be my own person. I just have to end you." Raxua says.

I continue to block each hit but I couldn't keep it up.

I notice Xemnas keeping his concentration on Rax.

I swiftly move pass Rax and run towards Xemnas.

Then Rax slashed my legs and I fell to the ground. She puts her keyblade to my chest.

"Time to go Aura." Her voice emotionless.

"Forgive me Rax." I say.

I hit her keyblade out of her hand then shoot Firaga at her. She flys about 20 feet.

I run towards Xemnas.

I swing and he blocks with Ethereal Blades.

I continue to swing my keyblade. He blocks then falls to the ground.

I turn to see Rax and her keyblade aimed at Xemnas.

Raxua and I continue using our combos on Xemnas, but he wont die!

Then Xemnas gets froze in a block of ice.

We turn to see …

"Stephanie?" I ask.

"Thought you might need some help." Stephanie says.

So then Rax and I start doing deadly combos while Stephanie did cartwheels and shot magic.

After a little Xemnas fell.

"Woo! Hoo! We did it. I hope David beat Young Xehanort. He was all by himself." I say worried.

"Indeed." Raxua says.

X.x Alesi pov x.X

I run up to Weiss.

Wait, no, that's not Weiss. I don't why I thought he was Weiss.

His hair is swept back, with a strand hanging down his face. It is Steel-Blue in color. He has Amber-Gold with small slit-shaped pupils, similar to a cat's. He is 5'6 1/2. He is wearing a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. However, his jacket has longer coattails than others, and the collar is higher.

He seems familiar.

He is my cousin! Its Lucian!

"Lucian! What are you doing?" I yell.

He looks at me with a crooked grin.

"I am putting the scum where they belong. You're next!" He says.

He summons Lost Abyss.

I summon my keyblade.

I dodge his oncoming swing and kick him back. He flys back but then backflips and lands on his feet.

I quickly swing my keyblade.

He makes a quick side step dodging my swing.

I quickly block his later swing. Then I do a furious combo of attacks knocking him back. He runs and tries to do a powerful swing.

I quickly dodge it then retaliate with a slash across his back.

He yells in pain.

I dodge another fury of attacks.

Then I slam my keyblade through his chest.

His keyblade drops to the ground as he coughs up blood.

I yank my keyblade out of him.

X.x Brendan pov x.X

I let him attack me first, but just stay on block and use payback, and counter hammer when he keeps hitting me.

When he covers him self in darkness, I slide and air slide away from him.

When he goes into the ground, I time it right and I slide right over his finish attack. I just keep blocking, and using Focus, and the distant attacks. After a few more round of this, my dad drops to the ground.

I run over to him.

"Dad? Dad!" I yell.

"Thank you son, I am finally free." My dad says.

Then he slowly starts to fade.

"Dad! Dad! Please don't go." I cry.

"Stay strong. And take care of your mother for me." I say weakly.

I continue to cry.

"Goodbye dad." I whisper.

X.x Nero pov x.X

I quickly dodge an oncoming strike and slam him into a cliff.

He smirks then blasts me off my feet.

I throw my fist to his face. He simply grabs it.

"You will succumb." Odium says.

I start slicing at him left and right.

Then he blasts me again sending me 50 feet back.

I go into god form.

I send the keyblades to defend me.

Odium continues to fight them off with no problem.

Then he rushes through them.

He summons dark blades to fend them off.

He walks over to me. He kicks me in my side.

I fly twenty feet.

"Why don't you embrace it?" He asks bored.

"Light is stronger then any darkness." I say weakly.

"We will see." He says holding out his hand.

Then all I see is darkness.

X.x Maaya x.X

I clash my blade against her volts of electricity going through our blades. Through our bodies.

She seems to take electricity no problem.

We continue to me clash against each other.

I slam my blade against her chest.

She crys in pain.

I put my blade through where her heart would be.

Cymone crys in pain then she … laughed?

I looked up at her and she had a smile on her face.

She sent 1,000,000,000 volts through me. I couldn't handle it. I was slipping consciousness. No not consciousness. Living.

I close my eyes as I say my last words.

"I am coming Blaze." As I fall to the ground.

X.x Mia pov x.X

I dodge an oncoming fury of hits. Then I slash blocking the rest.

I backflip then he rushes at me.

I smile and easily dodge the oncoming attack and blast him with aeroga.

He flys up.

I go in Nobody form and make my blade electrified.

I quickly slashes him multiple times in the air.

"May you rest in pieces." I say then fist pump.

He disintegrated in air.

X.x Leo pov x.X

I slashed him multiple times all of them he blocked.

I quickly swing a hard blow to the left.

As if he expected it he blocked it then slammed his keyblade into my side knocking me back.

I quickly did a payback move.

Then I healed myself.

I then do a two slash combo followed by a spinning slash.

He dives at me so I quickly move out the way. But his keyblade caught me and flipped me.

I did a backflip and he put his keyblade to my chest.

I kick him off me and go into Wingblade.

He slices at me so I flip forward over him and continuously strike him.

"Its over Ray!" I say. (Hey that rhymed.)

I jump forward and storm him repeatedly until I finished of with Wingblade's finish.

Ray weakly gets up.

"You tried to kill me and my friends. You gave no mercy so I will give none right back." I said before I slice his head off.

A split second later his body drops.

X.x Jake's pov x.X

We clash my burning red flames against his dark purple flames.

We smash into each other repeatedly trying to kill the other.

Then I slash him across the face searing marks across his face.

Pricelia screamed in agony.

I turn to see the sear marks on her face.

I curse under my breath and continue to clash with Elicion.

Then I look into his eyes and I see a battle between Elicion and Xemnas.

I run and slam my keyblade against his.

He pushes with a force unseen and I fall and slam into a cliff.

I see Elicion point Soul Eater at Pricelia.

I run up and shoot a blast while taking a deadly blow that would have killed her. Then everything went cold.

X.x Elicion's pov x.X

I defeated Xemnas in my mind and I awaken to find my sister crying and Jake dead.

"Jake." Pricelia crys.

She grabs his hand and squeeze it. I put on my blindfold to see what she was doing.

Once it is on, I see Pricelia giving him a part of her soul. But she gave too much.

She fell to the ground as Jake hazily woke up.

"Pricelia?" Jake says.

"She gave you her soul." I say trying to hide the tears and sadness.

"No. Nonononononononononono!" Jake crys.

Jake pulls his keyblade to his throat.

"Jake! No!" I yell.

Too late.

He slit his throat.

I started to cry.

I feel somebody hug me.

I turn around to see Ferlin.

I pull her into the hug and cry.

X.x Sam's pov x.X

I slash across my dad's chest.

He then start flickering back to normal.

"Sam! Go! I will be fine!" He yells.

I turn to see … Nero. And Odium.

"Nero! Odium is behind you!" I yell.

Then Nero came to my face in half a second.

He punched making me fly.

He disappeared.

I felt pain throughout my body.

Then I realized he is so fast I can't see him and he is attacking me.

I fall towards the ground but before I reached it he kicked me sending me to a cliff.

"Nero. Why?" I ask weakly.

He doesn't even say a word. His face emotionless.

"Nero. Please." I beg.

Tears roll down his face. His face was still emotionless.

I run up to him. He summons his keyblade to strike me but then I kiss him.

He drops his keyblade.

Then after a few seconds he starts to kiss back.

When we pull apart, I look at Odium.

"How does such a little thing like love overpower darkness?" Odium asks himself.

Then Stephanie appears behind him and taps him on the shoulder.

Odium turns around and is met with a kiss by Stephanie.

"W-Who was that?" Odium asks Nero.

"Stephanie." Nero says.

"What is that feeling? It feels … good … and warm." Odium says confused.

"Its called love. It looks like it caught you by a kiss." I say laughing.

Then Odium looks around and runs towards the way Stephanie ran.

Nero and I laugh.

X.x Akira pov x.X

As she flew back, she landed trying to breathe.

I send my foot to her face.

She trys to swing at me and I dodge it.

I slam my foot to her head and quickly run around her trapping her in a vortex.

She starts to go to the middle then disappears.

I stop and I can't see my sister anymore.

X.x Zack pov x.X

I quickly dodge the oncoming hit he sends then I slam my keyblade to his.

I did Last Word and he seemed to weaken at it.

I dodge and block a fury of strikes.

Then I quickly teleport above his head and slam down on his head.

He falls back.

When he gets up, I do a lone rush forward, then do an uppercut into the air and jump slightly. Then I do a violent downward thrust, followed by a 360° spinning slash on the left side, and then I end with an upward slash with a slight jump.

Vanitas falls back to the ground.

I shoot a beam of light at him.

His dark suit turns into a pair of black clothes. (Sora's clothes from KH2)

"Vanitas?" I say.

"I-I am finally whole." My dad says, "thank you son."

He pulls me into a hug.

I hug back.

"No problem, V- … Dad." I say.

X.x Airie pov x.X

I clash with my sister hoping to save her.

I dodge a swing of her keyblade and sweep her off her feet.

She blast a large ball of darkness at me.

I dodge it easily … but it keeps following me!

I sonic scream and it wavers before disappearing.

I sonic scream at my sister and she falls to the ground holding her ears.

I quickly take the upper hand and force her into a combo.

After I finish I dodge an oncoming swing and blast her back with a ball of light.

I go into Heart mode. She tries to swing at me I block it then send her back with a small blast.

I focus all my power and shoot it right at her heart.

She falls down.

About 5 minutes later, she gets back up.

She walks up to me and hugs me.

"Thanks sis." Aleeya says.

"So wait you have no darkness now?" I ask.

"Just not as bad. I will probably still act the same just not as bad as I have been." She answers.

"Well come with me, we can see mom and dad!" I tell her.

"Nah. Its too late for me to come back. But tell them I said I love them." She replies then leaves.

"I will." I say to myself.

X.x Sky pov x.X

I clash with my other.

"Why are you doing this!? Do you know what you are putting Xeiria through?" I ask.

His eyes flicker for just a second.

"Xeiria crys almost everyday. She can't see you anymore! She doesn't even talk to Airie anymore!"

His eyes flicker a little longer.

"Shut up! I am not him anymore! Young Xehanort has no control! You are just trying to put stuff in my head! I am a full person! I don't know who you're talking about!" Xinek yells.

Xinek has been memory swiped and told lies.

I dodge an oncoming hit.

"Oh sure. Just like you thought your real name was Nike!" I say blocking another hit.

"Oh shut up Sky. At least I had the nerve to kiss a girl." He outbursts.

"I knew you were still in there." I say.

He rushes at me and trys to slice me.

I dodge it.

"Let's level the playing field." I say.

Then a circle of light appears around us.

Then our Demon/Fallen Angel Form/Mode was deactivated.

"Let's see how good you are without you're magic powers!" I say.

He quickly tries to hit me with Lost Memory.

I block with Black Oath and backflip.

"Come on Xinek, or are you still mad cause David kicked your butt?" I ask.

"Hey! He can control reality." Xinek complains.

Xinek stops attacking me.

"What's happening?" Xinek asks.

"They're the memories of you as a Nobody before. You have been mind swiped. I knew it would happen to you." I laugh.

"Screw you!" Xinek yells.

"Agh! Leave my head alone!" Xinek says.

He points his keyblade at me. A huge blast hits me. I fall back. And I can't seem to get up.

X.x Xinek pov x.X

"Sky!" I yell.

My memories came back to me.

I run over to him.

I grab his hand.

"Xinek you are like a brother to me. In some weird way, you are. So I need a favor bro." He says weakly.

"Anything bro." I cry.

"Tell Airie I am sorry. And tell John if he is still alive I am sorry." He coughs and drops.

Who's John? Wait, I can save him!

I point my keyblade at his body. I take the heart and put it in mine.

"You owe me you lucky (bleep)." I joke before I feel Sky taking over.

"I am alive? … Thanks Xinek." I hear before I am completely out of control.

X.x Sky pov x.X

I pull out a picture of John drew by Namine.

I hope you know what you're doing John. I know doing this to cause no pain for anyone and for everyone to be happy, but still you will cause sadness to me and David.

X.x John pov x.X

I got the picture to David. He knows not to tell Rax or anyone else about my existence. Now it is time to end this.

"David give Young Xehanort a reality check!" I say with a smirk.

Then YX teleports us.

We are in a snowy forest surrounded by Deciduous trees.

"Oh great! Cold!" David complains.

David can't use much of his power with cold.

YX multiplies.

I notice David make a sword and run towards the other YX.

I dodge and roll out of the way of a hit.

I flip forward then do two slashes.

I do a quick combo followed by Aerial Slam.

Then I did a Zanturiken and Sonic Blade.

But YX knew all of my moves he seemed to block them all.

He starts doing random combos.

I blocked them all.

I knew all of his moves as well.

After a couple minutes of fighting we found out we were almost equally matched.

Almost.

I learned a few moves while Young Xehanort was gone.

I did Fever Pitch, then Spellweaver, then Rockbreaker, then Dark Impulse, then Cyclone, then Thunderstorm and lastly Sora's Final Form finisher combo.

YX seemed to be weakened, a lot.

I was pooped. But I didn't show it.

"You have grown stronger. So you have prove yourself worthy. You are now my pawn again." YX says.

He goes into me and the clone YX, who was bloody as heck, dissipates.

"Now your trapped." I say.

What! I can't take control! I can't do anything!

"Because I was blessed with light that keeps you trapped." I say.

I summon MX's keyblade.

What are you doing? We will be erased from all memories.

"Like we never existed." I say.

I look at David.

"David you know that only you and Sky are allowed to see that picture and you cannot remind anyone of me, my memories, their memories of me or my existence." I tell him.

"I know John." David says.

"Goodbye." I say put the blade to my neck and slice it across my neck.

X.x David's pov x.X

I see as John kills himself. I feel him fading in my memories but I quickly take out the picture and look at it. And he stays in my memories.

He sacrificed his entire existence for his friends.

I teleport back to the Keyblade Graveyard.

Everyone is gathered there, some are dead.

"Young Xehanort is dead." I announce.

I nod towards Sky and he has a small smile.

I hope this is what John wanted.

X.X

Me: I was debating on letting John live but, after a while of thinking, I decided to let him die and be forgotten.

Sky: *tears fall* goodbye John.

Me: review and please PM/review me on what you want your character's epilogue to be about.


	13. EpilogueSky and David fight (again)

Me: *laughs*

Sky: what?

Me: I just checked out my brother's poll! It is funny as heck. His pen name is That Guy Who Knows You.

Sky: *cough* endorsement *cough*

Me: *glares at Sky* y'know you can be forgotten too right?

Sky: *hides behind David*

David: the nobody 0 only owns Sky, John and the plot.

X.X

X.x Sky's pov x.X

"Come on Sky! We are going to have a moment of silence for the one's that are lost!" Aura complains.

Yeah, but not for the one that sacrificed his existence to save us.

"Aura, I am sorry, but I just don't wanna go." I say.

"Why not?" Aura asks.

"Because of … I just don't wanna go." I say then walk off.

"Sky! Come on! I am gonna have a huge prank! Its not like anybody was your family." Aura says.

I stop.

I clench my fists. My hands itching to summon my keyblades and start hacking at her.

She doesn't remember Sky. Don't blow your top.

"Ok. I will go." I say.

"Yes!" Aura says fist pumping.

Aura runs off.

I summon a portal and walk through it.

David is battling a guy with black spiked hair and brown eyes.

I think his name was Goku?

"Hey! David!" I yell.

David runs over to me.

"What's up Sky?" David asks.

"Your girlfriend is throwing a party. She wanted me to invite you." I say.

"Lemme guess, she said something that reminded you of John and you said you would go so she would leave you alone." David asks.

"How'd y'know?" I ask.

"The year that has passed since the battle, you have never acted the same. You stopped talking as much. Aura just thought it would cheer you up." David answers.

"Well what am I suppose to do? The closest thing to me as a brother gave up his life and I can't even mourn over his death except in my closet in my room so Airie doesn't remember. I can't go talk to a grave. I have nothing!" I yell.

"Come on." David says.

He summons a portal and drags me through.

We are at a cemetery.

"Why are we here?" I ask.

He points at a grave that says Unknown.

"What?" I say.

"You really are dense aren't you? Its John!" David tells me.

I stare at the grave, tears welling up in my eyes.

David leaves.

I get down on one knee and start telling him everything from what happened after the battle to how Rax is doing to the party that is being thrown.

"Sky?" I hear someone say.

I turn around to see Airie.

"Hey, Airie. How long were you." I say.

"Who's John?" She asks me.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I lie.

She glares at me.

"Sky, you promised to never lie to me, you were just talking to the grave calling it John. He sounds familiar. Who. Is. John?" Airie asks.

I sigh in defeat.

Sorry John.

I pull out his picture Namine made.

She looks at it then her eyes go wide and she almost falls over.

I catch her.

"J-John! I remember him! We have to tell the others!" Airie says.

"No! He wanted only me and David to remember him! I am letting you know! Only you! You cannot tell anyone." I say.

"Fine." She pouts.

Then she looks at me.

She hugs me tight.

"So all those times you were in your room, you were thinking about John?" Airie asks.

"Yeah." I say with a small sad smile.

"Let's go to the party." Airie says dragging me through a portal.

We arrive at the party.

Odium walks on stage and says, "For all of you I hurt I am sorry. For all of you who are still offended, I don't care."

Then he walks off the stage with Stephanie.

Aura walks on stage.

"Ok Brendan and Alesi couldn't make it today. They are working on Land of Departure and make suitable to train wielders." Aura says.

"And now …" she says.

Then confetti falls on everyone.

"Now let's have a moment of silence for the ones we lost."

After about 2 minutes, the party started again.

Aura hops the stage and music starts playing.

Airie and I start to dance. Then Aura shows up.

"I am so glad you made it." Aura says.

"I said I would come now didn't I?" I ask.

"Yeah but you were crying over nothing and I thought you still were." Aura says.

I snap. I feel as if no longer in control.

I summon my keyblade.

"Nothing? Thats what you are! I am surprised you and David lasted this long." I say coldly.

I see tears forming in her eyes.

"Sky! I am not nothing! How could you be so heartless?" She crys.

I saw her cry. But for some reason, I didn't care.

I usually feel pain seeing girls cry. I feel nothing. Ever since John died nothing but sadness. I overused sadness so now I feel nothing.

I just walk out.

Then David and Airie comes after me.

"Sky. Chill dude what happen?" David asks.

I punch him across the face.

He gets up. He knows I have no control, so he doesn't punch me back but gave me a death glare.

"What happen?" Airie asks.

"David's idiotic girlfriend just called John nothing!" I yell.

Then David tackles me.

I send another punch across his face.

He hits me in my gut and I spit up blood. I feel nothing.

I continue throwing my fists at him.

He continues to hit me.

Then everyone in the party is comes around us trying to hold us back.

"You're girlfriend is stupid, y'know! She called him nothing! He was not nothing! If it wasn't for him she would be dead! She's nothing!" I yell at David entering Demon Form.

David goes into Rage.

I run up and punch him.

He sends another punch at me.

I summon my keyblades and he formed swords.

We start clashing, slicing, dicing, dashing, smashing, and crashing.

I ram him back.

"David! Stop!" I hear Aura yell at David.

"Sky! Stop it!" Airie yells.

I ignore them.

But it seemed David didn't. He looked at Aura.

I run up and slam my keyblade across his face leaving a big cut.

Everyone looks at me in horror.

I look around and see the damage I caused.

I jump up and fly off in a sonic boom.

I fly off to the Keyblade Graveyard.

I go out of demon form.

"Is this what John felt?" I ask myself.

"Is that what you're feeling now?" A voice says.

I turn around to see Airie and Aura.

"What are you two doing here? I just ruined the party and hurt both of you." I say.

"I am sorry for what I said earlier. David explained to me what happened." Aura says.

Oh No!

"You were about to ask Airie a question. And I called it nothing." Aura says.

Question? Then I feel something in my pocket.

I feel it. A box. A ring.

Thanks David.

Why are ya thankin David? I'm the one who got that in your pocket.

John?

Yeah. Now we both know you wanna ask. Now ask.

I turn around.

I get down on one knee.

I pull out a box and reveal a ring.

"Airie will you marry me?" I ask.

"Yes." She says then hugs me.

"David?" She whispers.

"A little of me, a little of John." I whisper back.

Then she kisses me.

Then I open a portal and the three of us walk through.

I walk up to David and whisper, "You are one lucky (bleep), she said yes."

"Well when's the wedding. I am a keeper of peace." David says.

"How about right now?" I say.

"Ok." David says snapping his fingers.

Then the whole area turns into wedding area.

Everyone was wearing a tuxedo or a dress.

"Thanks." I say.

Then a few moments later Airie comes down the aisle.

~Time Skip~

"Do you Sky take Airie to be your wife?" David asks.

"I do." I say.

"And do you Airie take Sky to be your husband?" David asks.

"I do." Airie says.

"You may now kiss the bride." David says.

I kiss Airie.

(I FREAKING GOT THAT RIGHT ON ONE TRY! BOO YA!)

"Finally! I thought you were never gonna do it! Hey Xeiria!" The best man yells.

He kisses the maid of honor.

"We are married." The best man says.

"So my best man is Xinek? How did that happen?" I joked.

Xinek glares.

"Royalty party!" Oxus yells.

"Oh yeah, your the princess." I say.

"And your my prince." Airie says.

They kiss.

X.X

Me: yeah yeah yeah. You don't like the ending. Put it in the complaints department. *points at the review box.* *puppy dog eyes* pwease.

Me: I am thinking of having an optional ending. Kinda like an alternate ending but you can pick which is better. Anyone want me to do it? If you do put it in your review, if you don't still review.

Sky: bye.

John: see ya.

Me and Sky: *jaw drop* YOU'RE DEAD!

John: *chuckles*

Sky: The alternate ending is called You Forgot Me but I still love you.


End file.
